Shattered Mirror
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Set at the start of season 3. He was a mirror. On the outside, he was happy. On the inside he was shattered. However there is someone who can put the pieces together. Will she heal him though, or break the last piece?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

Yay! New story! To those people who read my other stories, I haven't given up on any of them, and this is the last new story I'm starting till I finish one of them. Please review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. Honestly, it is the first horror story I've ever written in my entire life, and hopefully, it'll get more graphic later on. Also, if anyone thinks the rating should go up, please tell me.

**Shattered Mirror**

**Prologue**

The sun was rising at Duel Academy, and people all over campus were waking up. All except for a certain 17 year old brunette, who was currently staring expressionlessly at his reflection in a bathroom mirror.

His brown eyes surveyed the full length mirror thoroughly, as though searching for something. Something red flickered at the edge of his vision, and then suddenly, the image he was staring at shimmered and changed.

He was now in a large house, a mansion to be exact. Crystalline chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, and a long staircase spiralled up to a second story. Beautiful golden framed paintings hung on the walls, and a red carpet ran elegantly across the hallway. It was a beautiful mansion, but to the brunette, it was much more than that. It was home.

Screams of pain and terror shattered surrounding peace and security. The red carpet suddenly burst into flames, incinerating it almost immediately. The brunette watched, frozen in fear, as the flames charred the paintings on the walls and licked the marble staircase. The ceiling crumbled, and the chandeliers fell, shattering upon impact with the ground, its remnants vanishing into the raging fire.

A woman came into view at the top of the staircase. Her long golden hair was tied tightly into a ponytail, and her brown eyes shimmered with unshed tears of fear; fear for both her own safety and her families. She was dressed in a red formal gown, and wore red heels on her feet, which she immediately kicked off upon seeing the fire devouring her home.

She screamed something in desperation, but her voice was lost in the raging fire. By now, the entire ground floor was in flames, and the support beams that held the second story up had crumbled to dust or burned to ash. The floor beneath her feet crumbled and fell into the inferno as she jumped and landed cat-like on the second stair from the top.

Her brown eyes searched the raging fire for any signs of life. Something shifted in the corner of her vision, and her irises locked on it. Her eyes widened in shock for a split-second, before claws punched into her chest and red clouded her vision ...

He brunette screamed, his right fist swinging up and hitting the mirror, breaking the glass. He blinked; the image was shattered, the trance broken.

'Jaden!' he bathroom door flew open. Quickly, the said boy slipped into his calm facade, as he turned to meet the other occupants of the bathroom, coming face-to-face with his best friend Syrus Truesdale, and arch-rival Chazz Princeton.

'Jay, what happened?' Syrus asked. 'We heard someone scream.'

'As well,' Jaden replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, 'I kinda accidently broke the mirror.' He stepped side-ways so that others had a clear view of the shattered glass, blood trickling from his right hand.

'You're such a dork Slacker,' Chazz stated, rolling his eyes to emphasise his point. Syrus, who was staring at Jaden, saw something flicker across his face too quickly to decipher, before Jaden laughed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes with his bloodied hand.

'Yeah I...'

'Jaden!' the bluenette interrupted. 'You're hand's bleeding.'

Jaden looked down at his hand, noting the cuts obtained from punching the mirror and the blood that was now dripping onto the ground. Blood also trickled down his face from the bloodied fingerprint on his forehead. Syrus sighed, realising that his friend wasn't going on his own, before grabbing his left elbow and steering him towards the door. Jaden stumbled from the sudden movements. 'What are you...'

'Jaden Yuki, you are going to the infirmary whether you like it or not,' the bluenette interrupted.

Jaden pouted, but allowed his best friend to lead him away after waving a quick goodbye to Chazz.

Turning to look at the sunrise behind the academy forest, he caught sight of a familiar dark shape.

His eyes widened, pupils dilated, and his heart threatened to pop out of his chest from the speed it was beating at. His body was frozen to the spot, unresponsive, and the tugging on his elbow ceased as Syrus turned to face him.

Jaden didn't even hear him. His mind felt like it was on fire, images flashing before his eyes too quickly to decipher. Before his world went black, and he collapsed into the arms of his friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you to all those people who read and reviewed this story. Please read this next chapter and tell me what you think of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Syrus stumbled as his best friend suddenly collapsed into his arms.

'Jaden?' he asked, setting him down on the dirt ridden track leading from the Slifer dorms and shaking his shoulders. The brunette was unresponsive and the bluenette tried again, but with similar results.

'Syrus,' a familiar voice called from the direction of the Ra dorms. The boy turned in that direction and saw his friends Bastion Misawa and Tyranno Hasslebarry running toward the pair. It was Bastion that had called Syrus's name.

'What happened?' he asked, leaning down next to the unconscious brunette.

'Dunno,' Syrus replied. 'He accidentally broke a mirror in the bathroom and since his hand's bleeding, I was taking him to the infirmary and he then just suddenly collapsed.'

Bastion frowned and felt the Slifer's forehead. 'He's burning up,' he stated. Hasslebarry knelt down and picked up the boy bridal style before heading towards the infirmary.

'Foreward march soldiers,' he called over his shoulders.

* * *

(Syrus' POV)

Bastion followed Hasslebarry to the infirmary and I trampled along in his wake, worried out of my mind about my best friend. He hadn't ever fallen sick in the two years I had known him and the only time he had wound up in the infirmary was when a duel put him there.

But this morning Jaden hadn't looked as hyper as he normally did to start a new day. Maybe I'm overreacting and he's just coming down with a normal flu, but I couldn't seem to shake off the feeling that it was something more.

* * *

By the time we arrived at the infirmary, Jaden had been placed on one of the hospital beds, and Ms Fontaine, the school nurse, gym teacher and supervisor of the Obelisk girl's dorm was checking over him. Hasslebarry was leaning against the doorframe.

'What's wrong with him?' Bastion asked concerned.

'He has a fever.' Ms Fontaine replied, straightening up and running a washcloth under the sink. 'Of 101F and a piece of glass seems to have cut a nerve in his hand.'

The four looked at Jaden sleeping peacefully on the bed, his right hand lying outside the coverlet, neatly bandaged. Ms Fontaine placed the cool cloth on his forehand in order to reduce the fever. He stirred a bit at the contact, before falling still once more.

'What's going to happened?' I asked, beginning to hyperventilate.

Ms Fontaine shook her head slowly. 'I don't know. He should be able to regain use of his right hand in a few weeks. However, there is a slight possibility that he won't be able to.'

'WHAT!' I exclaimed. Now I was really hyperventilating. 'Never use his hand again!'

'Syrus,' Hasslebarry sighed. 'Calm down.'

'How can I calm down?' I screeched. 'My best friend might never be able to-'

'Sy,' a softer voice interrupted my rant.

'- Use his - huh?' The voice suddenly registered in my head, as well as the owner of it. 'Jaden!'

He blinked up at me owlishly in reply. 'What's up?' He wondered tiredly. I was about to reply, but the bell signalling the start of first period.

'You are going to be late for class,' Ms Fontaine said, gesturing towards the door.

Bastion and Hassle Barry left and headed to their dorm to collect their books and I was about to follow, before remembering something. I turned back to Jaden, whose eyes were half lidded, like he was about to fall asleep.

'Jaden?' I asked.

'Hmm,' he replied tiredly.

'Did you do that report for Doctor Crawler?' I normally wouldn't bother asking, because Jaden never does his homework, but this was a major assignment and goes towards gaining credit in order to graduate.

'In the red folder,' he mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, before falling silent once more.

I started and Ms Fontaine turned to me. 'He's just sleeping,' she said quietly. 'You'd better go to class.'

I nodded and raced out the door.

* * *

I ran all the way to the Slifer dorms and was out of breath by the time I arrived at the room Jaden and I share with Hasslebarry. I snatched my assignment off the desk as well as the red folder Jaden mentioned and my duel disk before heading for the door and bumping into Hasslebarry.

'Sorry about that,' I called out of the door before he could reply. I ran to my first period class which happens to be Duel Physics101 with Dr Crawler, hoping to make it there before he decides to give me another weeks worth of detentions.

* * *

(Jaden's POV)

My eyes fluttered open and I started blearily at my surroundings. I was standing in a very familiar neighbourhood in the middle of a park. Trees lined the eastern side, blocking the view of the large, double story houses behind. Birds slept peacefully in the branches of the trees and happy families lay in their shades, watching their children play.

I felt a stab at my heart as I watched these happy families, while thinking about my own and the sad fate that had befallen them, simply because _he_ was after something I didn't have or if I had, I couldn't give.

The sounds of birds screeching snapped me out of my thoughts. The birds flew from the trees in panic and people fled gathering their children into the safety of their arms and screaming in fear, heading for the sanctuary of their homes.

They never made it. Smoke began to appear through the tree canopy a second later, closely followed by flames licking the branches, leaves, once green crumbling to ash, before setting the dry grass circling the park alight. The people now trapped, screamed in terror as the fire began to lick their bare skin…

My eyes flew open and I sat up in the infirmary bed, breathing heavily. Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder.

'Kuri' he asked, sounding concerned.

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. I knew what happened next. I had seen it happen time and time again.

I stood, putting my hands on the bed for support when the room began spinning out of focus. I blinked, the room slowly focused, and I took an unsteady step towards the door, just as Ms Fontaine came out of her office and saw me standing.

'Jaden Yuki,' Ms Fontaine said crossly 'Bed.'

'But I-,' I protested weakly.

'Now!'

I gave up, flopping back onto the bed with an audible sigh. Ms Fontaine simply shook her head at my antics, replacing the wet cloth on my forehead and sticking a thermometer under my tongue.

'102,' she said, checking the apparatus before removing it. 'You need rest and if you don't stay on your own accord, I will be forced to restrain you. Got it?'

'Got it' miss, I replied meekly, knowing a lost cause when I saw it. And so I doomed myself to a day of boredom, perhaps more.

* * *

(Alexis's POV)

(In Dr Crawler's Duel Physics 101 class)

I sat quiet and attentive, listening to Dr Crawler's lecture, occasionally jutting down notes and waiting for the bell to go. Mindy sat on my right and Jasmine to my left and two rows down in the red yellow section was Bastion. Syrus was seated at the front row in Slifer section, beside a vacant chair usually occupied by Jaden.

The bell rang signalling the end of class. Students began packing their notes and stationary away before standing.

'Hand in your assignments in before you leave,' Dr Crawler said over the din. 'Including you slackers.' This last comment was aimed at the third year Slifers.

Students handed their assignments over to the teacher, before leaving to enjoy their free period. I lost sight of my friends in the crowd, as I headed to the front to hand my assignment in. Along the way I caught sight of a piece of paper under a desk. Thinking some body dropped their assignment. I extracted the paper and glanced at it, searching for a name but finding none. It also didn't seem to be school related and was hand written neatly in blue ink.

…Sharp claws punched into her chest and extracted a live beating heart, blood pouring out of the now dead body like a river. Her face, once holding a youthful glow was deathly white, pale lips parted slightly as if she was trying to say something before her last breath escaped.

I stopped reading, breathing hard in shock. What was this? A story, or something more?

'Ms Rhodes,' Dr Crawler called, hand extended. Silently I handed my assignment over and left for my dorm room at a slightly faster pace than normal, books in hand.

I opened the door and kicked my high-heeled boots off, before sitting down at a large desk and placing my books down. Against my better judgement I extracted the paper I found in class and began to read from the top.

September 14,2010

_Kyoto, Japan _

_It started off like any other day, but who could have foreseen it would end the way it did? It was my birthday that day and I returned home from celebrating at the park with my friends. My parents were both home for once, waiting for me, and I jumped happily into my father's waiting arms. He swung me around, playing helicopter, while I caught in his arms and my mother smiled before heading up the stairs._

_My father and I went into the living room, laughing the whole way. He put me down on the sofa and sat next to me, before handing me something, a duel monster's card. I opened my mouth to thank my father, then realised the smoke in the room, growing thicker by the minute._

_My father picked me off the sofa and set me on the floor. 'Go and find your mother', he whispered to me, gently pushing me towards the door. I went, not understanding the situation, before stopping dead at my father's scream behind me._

_I turned, just to see the remains of my father's body crumbling to ash as fire spread around the house. I was frozen in shock as flames summoned me, although I couldn't feel the heat. I heard my mother scream somewhere above me and turned in time to see her and a fiery figure, just as sharp claws punched me into her chest and extracted a live, beating heart, blood pouring out of the now bead body like a river. Her face once holding a youthful glow was deathly white, pale lip parted slightly, as if she was trying to say something before her last breath escaped._

_The figure turned to me, as reality began to settle in. My parents were dead, gone forever._

I shivered as the figure stared into my eyes, coming closer and then I heard a voice whisper in my ear, that she will always protect me. And-

The page ended there. _This story was true,_ I thought. I didn't know how I knew, but I just did and I also knew that whoever wrote this needs help and I would do my best to help them.

Mindy suddenly burst into my room, panting heavily.

'What's wrong?' I asked, noting her panicked expression and the tears streaming down her face.

'It's Jasmine,' she cried. 'She was attacked.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. Thank you to all those people who read and reviewed this fanfic. I've finally updated. I'm not updating again till after I finish my exams though, which will finish in three weeks. Unfortunately, I have to study for my finals. So read, enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX nor any of the characters depicted within it. I also do not own the Nine Gates, they are mentioned in the Old Kingdom Trilogy by Garth Nix. I do own my OC's though.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A figure glided through an empty hallway, sniffing the air occasionally and following the trail of scent left behind by his target. It wasn't all that hard to follow, considering his target, the girl Jasmine Makurada, had sprayed almost an entire bottle of perfume on herself.

He almost gagged at the strong scent as he neared, but swallowed his distaste in favour of the task at hand. He turned a corner, and spied the third year obelisk brunette towards the end. Smirking, he pounced swiftly, not giving the girl time to scream before a wolf-like hand covered her mouth and nose. The other hand pinned the slim girl to the stone wall, restraining her regardless of her pitiful struggles.

Soft footsteps were heard, and the figure turned, as half a dozen wolves rounded the corner. There was nothing special about these wolves; they were grey in colour and fully grown. The droll dripping from their mouths, however, suggested that they were extremely hungry.

Jasmine's eyes, already wide in fear, widened further at the sight in front of her. At that moment, light fluttered through a small window near the top of the corridor, illuminating her attacker; a grew werewolf slightly taller than her, his jaws dripping with blood and yellow eyes staring hungrily into her own.

'It's a shame I've already fed, my dear,' he hissed, ignoring the girl's renewed struggles. 'You would have made a tasty meal. But it would be a shame to let my pets go hungry with fresh meat nearby.'

Eyes widened further (if that was even possible), and the brunette girl renewed her struggles with passion, but in vain. The first wolf leapt up and bit down upon her exposed neck, her scream muffled by the hand that held her. A snapping sound was heard, and all traces of life vanished from her eyes. The werewolf let go of the corpse, which slumped to the ground, blood dripping from the broken neck. The other wolves leapt for the dead girl, biting into her flesh, and tearing it out, eating to their heart's content.

The werewolf straightened up, as a stronger blast of sunlight hit him. His body began to morph, the grey fur vanishing and being replaced by slightly tanned skin, dressed in black jeans and a white polo shirt. His snout and ears also vanished, and black hair shot out of the bare skull, growing till the bangs covered his eyes from the front. His hair was straight, the back stopping just below the base of his neck, and his eyes were a hazel colour, sparkling strangely in the sunlight.

He knelt down, dipping his fingers in the blood, before straightening up and writing something on the wall, above the corpse. He then left, vanishing into the shadows, leaving his pets to their feast.

Footsteps could be heard soon after, and the wolves fled, leaving the half-eaten and mutilated corpse behind. An obelisk second year rounded the corner, golden hair falling past her shoulders in elegant curls. She caught sight of the dead, mutilated body of Jasmine Makita, lying in a pool of her own blood.

The first thing that came to her mind upon seeing that gruesome sight was to scream, so scream she did. The screams attracted a crowd of students from nearby classes, as well as the school janitor who was carrying a pile of clean bedsheets. Seeing the dead body, he hurriedly threw a sheet over her, hiding the gruesome sight from the rest of the students. The second year who had found her was still screaming hysterically. She had fallen to her knees, bangs covering her eyes, and tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers. Ms Fontaine soon arrived, and coaxed the girl, whose name was Anita, onto her feet and back to her room. Glancing up, the nurse caught sight of the message left on the wall, blood still dripping slightly.

_**This is only the beginning.**_

_**Lest the Channeler of Darkness releases his power,**_

_**More death and destruction will follow.**_

Leading Anita back to the Obelisk girls dorm, Ms Fontaine heard the quiet whispers of the crowd.

'Wasn't that the Makurada girl?'

'Jasmine?'

'What do you think happened to her?'

'Who writes on a wall with blood?'

'Ms Fontaine?'

Said teacher started upon hearing her name, and searched for the person who had said it. Most were engaged in their own conversations, but one student in particular was looking at her. Jasmine's roommate and one of her two best friends: Mindy Hamaguchi.

'What happened to Jasmine?' she asked.

Ms Fontaine sighed, then whispered something into her ear, so the spectators couldn't hear. Mindy looked shocked at the revelation, but reality had evidently begun to settle in, as tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she nodded her head and left at a fast pace to carry out Ms Fontaine's request, returning about five minutes later with Alexis Rhodes at her heels.

By then, the crowd had been dispersed by the DAS (Disciplinary Action Squad), and Ms Fontaine had returned after dropping Anita off at her dorm. Chancellor Sheppard had been notified, and was now attempting to contact Jasmine's parents, and the janitors were trying to scrub the bloodied message off the wall,

'What's going on?' Alexis asked, staring confused and slightly fearfully at Ms Fontaine.

* * *

(Jaden's POV)

I lay on my bed, waiting for Ms Fontaine to leave once more. My vision was swimming again, and I knew better than to attempt another escape in this condition. Especially since I didn't even make it through the door on the first try.

But I wasn't planning on falling asleep any time soon. Most people would say it's a remedy, but to me right now, it was more a curse then a cure, with the suppressed memories of my past beginning to resurface But why here? Why now?

Ms Fontaine left the room, and I sat up, leaning my head on the wall behind me, trying to ignore the pounding in my head. I was forced to put on my mask of normality; to act like the person I had been before my life become so messed up. I couldn't even see the path beneath my feet anymore.

All those deaths, because of me.

I bowed my head. It was my fault.

Sure, I hadn't been the hand that had taken all those lives, including my own parents, but I had been the initiative. Their blood stained by hands red.

'Hello Chaneller,' a voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

'You're the Were,' I replied coldly, as he stepped into view. 'Why are you here?'

'To continue what the Hybrid began. Before he was shot down by the Tokyo police,' he answered, taking another step towards me. I reacted by pulling the covers off my body and swinging my legs so they hung on the side. My uninjured hand was braced against the side of the bed, ready to run at a moment's notice, despite the fact that the pounding in my head was increasing in intensity and by vision was getting blurrier by the minute. 'Why?' I shot back, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 'Am I no longer worthy of the "Master's" personal attention?'

He scowled. 'You are becoming a nuisance. The Master has other matters to deal with. You may have resisted for nearly seven years, but you won't last much longer.'

I glared at him. 'How do you know that?'

He simply smirked. 'Oh come on Yuki. How many more people will you be able to see suffer because of who you are?' He shook his head. 'Not long, Yuki, not long. You'll embrace your true destiny soon enough.' He sneered at me. 'Come now, don't tell ne you're that dense.'

Confused, I replayed what he had said in my mind, before his implied meaning clicked. 'You attacked someone?' I asked, eyes widening in horror.

His smirk grew. 'Not me, my wolves.'

My mouth went dry. 'Who?'

'Jasmine Makurada.' He paused, and faint footsteps could be heard. 'Well, I'll be going now Chaneller.'

I stood, fighting the dizziness, uninjured hand braced against the bed to support my weight. 'Wait –,' I cried, a moment too late. He was already gone.

At that moment, Ms Fontaine walked in again, Alexis and Mindy trailing behind her. Their dejected expressions made me want to crush that werewolf till there was nothing left of him, as well as the "Master" who sent him, and then after that, curl up into a ball and cry. But despite all that, I kept on a neutral mask, and calmly asked what the matter was. After all, as far as they knew, I was completely unaware of what had just occurred. But i had to act, for their own safety. After all, knowledge is power, and the more they know, the more vulnerable they are for attack. But it was easy to act shocked with Ms Fontaine's reply.

'It's Jasmine,' she whispered brokenly. 'She's dead.'

I fell back onto the bed, my legs unable to support my weight any longer. Jasmine may not have been one of my closest friends, but she was still a friend. And now she was dead; gone because of me.

Alexis sat on the bed beside me, and I pulled her into an embrace. She buried her face into my black shirt and sobbed. For my part, I simply held her, offering comfort in the only way I could at the time.

_Although this is a very awkward position to try to explain to the Master of Love a.k.a Atticus, _I thought, fighting down a blush.

* * *

(Alexis' POV)

I snuggled closer into Jaden's embrace, accepting the warmth and comfort he was offering to me. Later, I would have to deal with my feelings regarding him; whether I saw him as just a friend ... or something more. Right now, my grief and sorrow were too new to be able to be overshadowed by anything else.

That is, till Atticus burst into the room moments later with his camera. Unfortunately, neither Jaden nor I had noticed till we heard the click of his camera. W sprung apart. Blushing furiously, to find my brother dancing around in glee, his precious cameral clutched in his hands.

'My little sister has a crush,' he sang, bouncing around the infirmary. My blush deepened, but Jaden simply moaned and fell back onto the bed, holding his head with his uninjured arm. Oops, I had forgotten he was still sick.

Ms Fontaine jumped slightly, before running off to the medicine cabinet. I guess she had forgotten too, in the light of all that happened. I turned back to Jaden lying on the bed, and pulled the covers over him. He removed his hand from his forehead, and let it lie outside the covers, accidently brushing against my hand in the process.

My blush, which had disappeared during that slight moment of grace, returned with a vengeance, as Jaden closed his eyes and fell asleep. My brother seemed to have wound down by then, and stood next to Mindy, who stood next to the door.

Ms Fontaine returned soon with a thermometer, which he stuck under Jaden's tongue, before checking the reading. '104,' she said once she removed the apparatus. 'His fever is just continuing to rise. This isn't good.' She replaced the thermometer and pulled out a syringe, flipping off the safety cap, as she made her way to the bed once more.

'What's that needle for?' Atticus asked, looking from Mingy to Ms Fontaine to me in confusion. 'Why is Jaden so sick? And what's with the long faces?'

'Fever reduction,' Ms Fontaine replied, rolling up the sleeve of Jaden's uninjured arm so she could administer the shot. 'His fever is rising too fast for cough syrup or tablets to be able to regulate. As to why he's so sick, I have no idea.'

She dabbed a but of antiseptic on Jaden's arm, before poking the needle into the skin and pushing the liquid in. I noticed that Mindy had looked away, looking a bit green. Once the tube was empty, she pulled the needle out and threw it in the trash. Jaden didn't stir.

'The last question?' Atticus prompted, once she was finished.

Ms Fontaine looked down, but didn't answer. Neither did I, staring at the prone form lying on the bed. Mindy began crying again, and Atticus, after shooting a quick glance at me, gather her into his arms. Mindy mumbled something, presumably the answer, into his Obelisk blazer. Tragedy still hung above us; affected our behaviour. Mindy, who once would have fainted in joy at the prospect of my brother hugging her, now simply snuggled into it, seeking comfort. Jaden, who had never fallen sick during his time hear at Duel Academy so far, was lying in the infirmary bed. Even Atticus had temporarily put away his bouncy exterior.

My afflicted feelings had also been forgotten temporarily; the camera had disappeared from view once more. I was relieved for that, if nothing else; it gave me the needed time to sort out my own feelings.

And mourn the loss of one of my best friends.

But something was still nagging my conscience. The extract I had found earlier that day. I couldn't help thinking _why_ I was thinking about that extract in the light of all that had happened. Maybe there was a connection, something I couldn't see.

The extract, the message on the wall, the murder, and Jaden's sudden sickness. I had a feeling they were all connected, but the question was how? The answer to that would explain what's going on.

I hope.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

A lone spirit was swept gently along a current. Already she had passed eight of the nine gates, and the Ninth's call was strong in her ears. Soon, she would pass beyond its doors, and be beyond the reach of any living spirit.

The call was beautiful, intoxicating, calling the cone spirit to it. Yet before she could reach it, a pair of hands seized her waist and pulled her back; back where the call of the Ninth gate was no longer a threat.

'It is not your time yet Jasmine Makurada,' a female voice whispered in her ear. Jasmine, turned, seeing many people, well over 100, male and female, old and young. The one who had saved her smiled at her kindly, brown eyes twinkling. Her hair was golden, and tied into a ponytail. She was in a red formal dress, and stood barefoot, the current of the river of death wetting her feet.

'Who are you?' Jasmine asked, surprised.

'Honoka Yuki,' the woman replied.

* * *

**Name meaning:**

Honoka

From Japanese _和__(hono)_ "harmony" (using an obscure nanori reading) and _花__(ka)_ "flower"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, it was actually finished by mid december but handwritten, and this was the first opportunity I got to type it out. So enjoy, and please excuse the lateness.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A dark figure passed swiftly and silently through the trees, heading towards a large, run-down building in the dense forest. Within moments he stood in front of the abandoned dorm, once a magnificent place, home to obelisk's elite, it now stood on the edge of ruin, fear of the shadow games and suspension keeping the inhabitants of the island far away, providing an ideal hideout.

The rattling of the wings caught his attention and he turned his enhanced senses (thanks to the werewolf part) of him tingling in warning. The source of the noise soon came into view, a small black bat, carrying what looked like a pocket-sized communicator. It dropped its load into the waiting arms of the werewolf before flying off in the direction of Kyoto.

He turned the communicator on and the face of his master's second general popped into view, crimson eyes staring into his own.

'What do you want Lilith,' he snapped, bitter since the seductive vampire was a rank higher than him.

'It's not about what I want,' Lilith replied, red lips twisting in to a smile with her tongues barely visible. 'It's what the master wants. He is displeased with the speed of your progress.'

He frowned slightly. 'He'll break soon.'

Lilith twitted along strand of black hair around her fingers before answering. 'But not soon enough. If the chancellor doesn't fall before two cycles of the moon are complete, even for a short period of time, everything we've ever worked for will be in vain.'

'But another murder will start an investigation on the island,' he said, sounding flustered.

'And the first one didn't?' she asked sounding amused.

'No they pinned it to my wolves. The disciplinary action squad hunted them down. But physical power isn't going to speed up the process.'

The vampire smirked. 'Then try something else.'

The werewolf's frown deepened, as he tried to come up with an alternation. Lilith laughed on the other side. 'Oh come on,' she said, voice dripping in insincere tones. 'Thinking isn't that hard a process, unless your heart's getting in the way of your brain.'

That comment struck a nerve in the werewolf. 'What exactly are you insinuating?' He hissed venom laced in his voice.

'Merely that you ought to be cautious,' the other replied calmly. 'You're treading on some very thin ice here Syaoran. The master will not tolerate another failure from you.'

Syaoran's eyes widened, before narrowing at the vampire. 'Haven't you got your own job to do?'

'Of course.' She smiled seductively at him, sending shines down his spine. 'The paths of our targets are beginning to overlap. The rainbow duellist will approach Duel Academy Island before the week's end, as will my target.'

'Then you and Hades?

'Are entering Duel Academy through their transfer programme on order to keep an eye on them'.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Lilith cut him off. 'We don't have to hide in the shadow like you, since the chancellor never saw us face to face. So you had better show some promise before the master decides to dispose of you.' And with that the screen went black.

* * *

'What could have caused this?' Alexis asked, looking at the Slifer's still form on the infirmary bed. The medication administered a few minutes before was starting to take effect; already the red tinges on his cheeks were beginning to lessen. Atticus and Mindy had left in search of their other friends as Ms Fontaire sat at her desk searching through to database for Jaden's medical file. Clicking on the required link, she frowned in puzzlement when the screen read access denied.

She reached to the phone on her desk and dialled the number Kyoto's main hospital, before placing the receiver next to her ear. She listened to the ring tone for a moment before someone picked up on the other side. 'Hello, this is Kyoto hospital.'

'Hello,' Ms Fontaine said into the receiver. 'I'm after the medical file of Jaden Yuki.'

The tapping of a keyboard could be faintly heard for a few second, before the woman on the other end replied. I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to release that file.'

'Why not?'

'The police department have restricted access to that file for nearly seven years.'

She frowned, annoyed. 'Listen here, that boy is sick and from my diagnosis it's no ordinary fever.' She turned suddenly as she heard a soft mean from the said boy and noticed that the fever was beginning to rise again. The redness in Jaden's cheeks, which had temporally faded due to medication, had returned with a vengeance and cool sweat was dripping down his face. Alexis took a cloth from the sink and gently wiped his damp forehead, moving the sticky bangs from his pale face. 'Even the stronger fever reduction medication I have here isn't helping,' she continued into the receiver.

A pause on the other line, 'What is your relation to Jaden Yuki?' she asked eventually.

'I'm his teacher,' Ms Fontaine replied and the school nurse.

'Hold on then', the other said, 'I'm putting you on hold.'

Music began to play through the earpiece and Ms Fontaine turned back to the unconscious pupil. She was surprised to find tear tracks trailing his cheeks and he suddenly shifted in his sleep, face scrunched up in pain. Alexis looked up from Jaden's side. 'Who are you calling? She asked.

'The hospital', Ms Fontaine replied. 'I'm trying to get hold of Jaden's medical file. Kyoto's police have for some reason restricted access to it.'

She turned back to the receiver as the music stopped. 'We can't allow access to that file through the database, in case it is intercepted during the transmission, however I can give you the information you need to know.'

Ms Fontaine sighed. 'I guess that's better than nothing. Go ahead.'

'These fever and headaches have been retuning on and off for the past several years and he was admitted twice this summer break. They occur when his suppressed memories begin to resurface. When he was first admitted, he had fallen into vegetative state and at the time, the doctors had found only one way to cure him and that was to lock the memories, which were causing this dominant within him. It's not a permanent fix though, so memories still resurface every now and then and although he can deal with them better as time passes, come as a side-effect to the initial memory suppression.

'Vegetative state? What could have caused that?'

' I'm sorry,' the nurse replied. 'That information cannot be disclosed.'

Ms Fontaine eyed Alexis, who was seated beside the bed, and appeared to be deep in thought. 'So what can be done?' she asked eventually.

* * *

(Alexis' POV)

I watched Ms Fontaine as she held the phone's receiver to her ear, listening to some music I could faintly hear. Assuming the person on the other line had put her back on hold, I asked who she was calling.

'The hospital,' she replied. 'I'm trying to get hold of Jaden's medical file. Kyoto police have for some reason restricted access to it.'

_Kyoto police_ I thought, as Ms Fontaine turned back to the receiver. _Why would they restrict a medical file?_ The faint sound of music could no longer be heard as my thoughts drifted back to the extract I had found earlier that day. It felt like centuries ago but so much had happened in the space of a few hours that things would never be the same again.

That link was there. I knew it. The only problem was, I just couldn't see it. But I knew where to start looking. The Internet.

_Thank god for today's modern technology._ I thought, getting up and heading for the door. Turning at the exit, my hazel eyes surveyed the room once more. Ms Fontaire, still on the phone and seated comfortably on her desk chair. And my brown haired Slifer friend, spread out on the hospital bed.

Pain did not belong on a handsome as that.

Wait a second, did I call one of my best friends handsome?

My face heated up at the thought and I hurriedly turned back and headed for the computer room.

As I passed the corridor when the bloodied message still remained, I paused. 'I'll find out who did this to you Jasmine,' I whispered. 'And why. Nobody deserves to die like that. Especially not you.'

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Ms Fontaine hung up the phone and rummaged around the medicine cabinet till she found some of her stronger sedatives. Taking one out of the cupboard, she unwrapped it and threw the wrapping in the bin, before pulling antiseptic wipes and a band aid from a nearby drawer. She pulled one of Jaden's red sleeves up, causing him to shift uncomfortably at the contact and dabbed the spot she was about to inject. She then poked the needle and pushed the medication in.

Throwing now the empty needle in the bin and patching up the small hole with the band aid, Ms Fontaine watched as Jaden's whole body seemed to relax and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Jaden's POV)

My eyes were closed, but I wasn't asleep. Not really. More like trapped in a realm of semi-consciousness. My body wouldn't obey any of my commands, namely to move, but my mind was on full alert.

I sighed mentally. This is the third time this year.

And last time, I had to come home to find what was left of my family dead as well.

_I lay quietly on the hospital bed as two doctors hovered over me, conducting last minute tests._

'_Okay,' said one.' You're free to go. Just sign out at the desk.'_

'_Thank you,' I replied, getting up and grabbing my duelling cards off the table. I'd spend most of my time either chatting with my monsters or watching tournament matches on the overhead TV. _

_The kids in the neighbourhood never visited me. They always kept their distance, thinking I was cursed._ Well, you couldn't really blame them. _I thought. _I do seem to attract quite a lot of trouble. And innocent people get hurt for simply being too close to me.

_I walked down stairs and smiled at the receptionist on duty as I signed out. The adults didn't share the views of the children and that would explain why lately the Masters general have been targeting adults._

_First it was the hybrid, till he was shot down a few months back. Now it was a new one and more than likely one higher in status. I hadn't met him yet and I had a bad feeling we weren't going to meet on the best of terms._

_It turned out I was right. _

_I entered my aunt and uncle's home cautiously. The front door had been unlocked, which was unusual. Even when somebody was home, the door was always kept safely locked._

_The tapping of computer keys that could normally be heard throughout the first floor (it was a double story house) when my foster parents were home was also absent. I knew they were home though, because their shoes were by the door._

_My aunt and uncle were the researchers in one of the largest medical institutions in Japan. So they were fairly busy and as such hardly ever home. They had no children of their own and my aunt had no siblings. My uncle only had one brother, my father. Sometimes I think they purposely throw themselves into their work to avoid the realities of life, but they still did their best to keep me happy. _

_When I entered the dining hall, I knew immediately something. The pungent smell of blood and death hung in the air, and Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder, growling softly as it sensed danger._

'_Which way Kuriboh,' I asked softly to my duel spirit. Kuriboh guided me upstairs and into one of the bedrooms on the second floor. And there I found them, bodies horribly mutilated and covered in their own blood. A figure loomed over the bed they lay on._

'_Hello Chaneller,' he greeted me._

'_Who are you,' I spat, rage clouding my vision. Faintly I could hear Kuriboh frantically cooing, but at the time I was too angry to care._

'_The masters third general,' he replied, jaw dripping with scarlet blood. He looked like the kind of werewolf you see in the movies. 'Feisty ones, they were,' he taunted, inclining his head towards the bed._

_I glared at him, my hatred intensifying, Red began to claim my vision and I could feel power coursing through my body. I smirked darkly. I would make him pay. I would make them all pay._

_But then Kuriboh's voice broke through and I hurriedly reigned that powering. It was wrong, and any way I wouldn't want my families memories tainted by anything._

Obviously the werewolf doesn't appreciate my sentiments.

I gave a cry of misery and frustration mentally. It wasn't fair? My family was dead, and my friends, old and new were dying too. They shouldn't have to die for me.

But if I died could everyone else rest in peace.

I felt sharp pain in my arm suddenly and my mind grew hazy. My last thought weighed my mind as I felt into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

At North Academy a teal haired seventeen-year-old boy was duelling a classmate lower in rank.

'I call forth Crystal Beast Amethyst cat,' he exclaimed, in a southern accent emerald eyes sparkling with excitement as the purple feline appeared on the field.

'What's she is going to do?' the other taunted, beaded eyes glaring at his opposition. 'My Vorse Rader's far stronger than her.'

'That's true,' the first one acknowledged. 'However at the cost of half her attack points, Amethyst cat is allowed to attack the opponent directly.'

'What?' the other exclaimed.

'Amethyst cat, pounce directly,' the blunette declared as the purple feline leapt at the opposing player, reducing his life points to zero and causing him to lean too far back and fall in order to avoid the sharp claw, temporary forgetting that the monster in question was currently a hologram.

'You alright?' The brunette asked, walking over and offering a hand to his opponent.

'Sure Jesse,' the other replied, accepting the offered hand and getting back on her feet. 'How about you?' Excited to be going to Duel Academy?'

'You bet,' Jesse replied enthusiastically. I can't wait to meet the awesome duellists there. Especially the infamous Jaden Yuki.'

The black haired boy laughed. 'Imagine the odds of running into him on the first day.'

Jesse laughed along with him. Ha! Little did those two know?

* * *

Meanwhile, at East Academy, a red haired, green eyed boy was facing off against his opponent, a tall hazel-eyed brunette. The former had Nimbus man on his field, while the latter currently had nothing.

'With your field empty.' the former said. Nimbus man can attack you directly, so go Nimbus, it's time to show him your power.'

Nimbus puffed up after inhaling a great deal of air, before releasing it unto his target. The brunette's life points dropped to zero.

'Nice job Adrian,' the brunette said, shaking his hands, before wandering off. Adrian remained behind, a smirk on his face. His communicator beeped suddenly, cutting off any incoming thoughts.

'Hello,' he said into the mouthpiece.

'Hello Adrian,' a female voice replied. 'I just called to confirm. The card we're looking of is definitely at Duel Academy.'

'Good,' he said, smirking. 'Over and out.'

He turned his communicator off and replaced it in an inner pocket. 'Well, Duel Academy, here I come.'

* * *

Meanwhile at south Academy, in a black haired, blue-eyed boy with bandages covering one eye was facing off against a blue-eyed blonde of the same age. The boy had fossil warrior Skull king on his field, while the girl had warrior lady of the wastelands in defence mode. 'Too bad your lady can't hold the still of my king,' the black haired boy said in an Australian accent, as his monster cut through the other's defence. 'When he attacks a monster in defence, the extra damage goes straight to you.'

And her life points dropped to zero. She stared steamy eyed at the other, as he waved and set off, his ten pound crocodile plodding after him.

'Have fun at Duel academy,' she called.

'No problem,' he turned back. 'You know I think I'm going to like it there.'

The girl looked slightly indignant. 'Well, you had better come back Jim,' she yelled. Jim chucked and continued walking.

* * *

And at West Academy, Axel Brodie was hanging upside down from a cliff by his foot, eyes closed in concentration. His black hair hung about his face, rustling slightly in the wind.

'Axel Brodie.' Axel's black eyes opened at the voice of his general and professor Thelonious Viper. 'I trust you remember your mission?'

'Of course Professor,' he replied formally, jumping on to the cliff and deactivating his training equipment.

'Your first target is Duel Academy's top pupil, Jaden Yuki, understood.'

'Yes sir,' he saluted his leader, who nodded and walked away.

_And after this mission is complete, we'll meet on my own terms, _he thought.

* * *

Lilith deactivated her communicator before replacing it in the inner foldings of her dress. It was a duel-layered dress, blood red and adept for concealing things from the public eyes. Over it she wore a white petticoat, tied with crimson ribbons on her back and she wore a rose pink scarf around her neck to conceal the bite marks and insigna there.

'Well?' her companion questioned.

'Done Hades,' she replied. Hades smirked in approval, before coming into the light.

His hair, like the others were black, but with red highlights and white. While Lilith's fell down neatly up to her lower back, his was bold, short at the back but long at the front and wild.

He was dressed in a white robe with red lining and black pants underneath. His sword was strapped to his back within easy reach.

'Come here hon,' he gestured at the 17 year old.

She rolled her eyes at him but came anyway. 'You know the only reason I do this is because I have to,' she remained him as she cuddled against her chest.

'Cause you want to survive,' he taunted. 'That's every human's weakness.' But then she isn't human now, is she?

The other shrugged. 'Who doesn't?'

'Even if you hate me?'

'I suppose….and I don't hate you. I pity you, though I could never really fathom why.'

'Never mind,' Hades interrupted quickly. That was a topic the two stayed away from. A pause and then, 'you still carry your human weakness with you.'

'I was once a human,' she snapped back. 'And so were you.'

'Perhaps, But it was so long ago I've abolished any human weakness.'

'Seven years isn't long at all for an immortal.'

'That's true.'

'Seven years…' she felt silent after that, trying to remember her life before. After the silence stretched too thin for his liking, Hades interrupted it. 'The past is past. What matters now is the present and the future.'

He smirked evilly at her and she returned the gesture. 'Now,' Lilith said staring into his blue eyes. 'Speaking of human weakness, what's the plan for Duel Academy?'

'First step would be to get close,' he replied, breaking the stare, feeling strangely unversed.

`No doubt Yuki and Anderson will meet due to their similarities, and Yuki befriends almost anyone. You'd think he'd have learnt his lesson by now.'

Lilith laughed, a laugh that would send shiver running up any human's spine. But then again, neither were humans. 'He doesn't want to lose anything, so he tries to grab the whole world. Ultimate defence strategy, except it never works.' She rolled her eyes at the thought. 'The ignorance of a beating heart. Seems they'll have to have to be taught the same lesson multiple times.'

'They?'

'Don't you think his other friends, will suffer the loss?'

'True.' A pause. 'And our entrance exams?'

'After the opening pep rally correct.'

He nodded his assent. She smirked, showing her tongue. 'Then I say we take the opportunity to have some fun.'


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Writers block, ya know...

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and sorry again for the late update. I can't even remember the last time I updated this, so I hope no-one's forgotten about it. Though I honestly wouldn't blame you.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jaden stirred awake with the light of a new morning filtering through his eyelids. Moaning lightly, his eyelids flickered as they adjusted to the light reflecting off the white walls and unhindered by black-out curtains as in the Slifer dorm, before he allowed them to open fully.

It had been a dreamless sleep, free from broken fragments of memories plaguing him from time to time. And as with the times instances such as this occurred in the past, it was time for him to lock the memories and the consequent emotions away so they would not interfere with his daily functioning.

He would be okay, he told himself repeatedly. He could forget…or ignore…

But he could not forget this time. It was too violent, too painful…too important. It hurt, but he had to push that aside, so he would have to ignore.

The door opened suddenly, and out of reflex, his normal mask of gaiety slipped over his persona, hiding the inner turmoil that the recent rush of memories had brought, as Ms Fontaine slipped into the infirmary, a first year Ra Yellow limping in behind her, the automated doors sliding closed behind them.

'Oh, you're up Jaden,' she murmured distractedly, helping the boy to another bed before inspecting the injured leg. 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah,' he answered, voice laced with his usual enthusiasm. 'Can I go?'

The perky tone made Ms Fontaine roll her eyes. 'You just can't stay in bed, can you?'

'Nope,' he answered.

The nurse sighed, most of her concentration on the new patient. 'I guess you can,' she said. 'But don't use that hand too much, and if you start feeling sick, or having nightmares or anything, COME RIGHT BACK!'

'Yes miss,' Jaden answered obediently, desperate to get out, and desperate to hide any emotion or piece of knowledge that would arouse suspicion. He hid it expertly enough; after all, years of practice at evading suspicion and unwanted questions had built up the happy-go-lucky front he hid behind, under which the broken pieces of his soul attempted to weave themselves together.

And on that note, he prepared himself for a return to normalcy. Or as normal as things got for Duel Academy.

* * *

She was frustrated. That was though by far understandable, as her search had yielded next to nothing. As there was no information about Jasmine's murder, she searched through old news archives for Jaden, as to shed some light on both his condition and the reason as to why his medical file had been restricted. Overhearing the phone conversation had limited her search to the Kyoto area.

However, it seemed that someone had been quite thorough, removing and destroying all relevant articles from the said database. The only reason it had come to her attention was that the corrupted links recurred at a specific time interval, some seven years prior, and in the same area.

However, information as to what had occurred during that time had been erased completely.

Sighing, she scanned the obituary for September 14, 2010, the last day where articles had been removed. It was also, coincidently, the same date as the paper she had found, which told her at least that there was far more to this particular story than she knew.

And that she had to find out.

The obituary had no relevant information to her consent, and she was about to exit, when two names caught her eye, and she was instantly astounded as to how she had missed it to begin with.

Questions whirled in her head as she quickly exited, then shut down the computer. _How…why…why didn't he ever say anything?_

Though in her heart she knew the answer, to the last question at least.

Then she turned around and found herself staring into the eyes of the one who could answer it all, if he was willing to put them through the dangers which came from attaining such knowledge.

But his friends were always far more important, so he was not.

* * *

Mindy sat on her bed, her silver locks out of its usual ponytail and hanging about her face. For once, she reserved no care for her appearance, focusing more on the emptiness and darkness of the room and its meaning than anything else.

Most people saw her as shallow, but they were ones who knew her about as well as a computer. That was, in fact, an understatement; even a computer knew her better, despite its lack of independent thinking and subjectivity.

The few that knew her well knew that was not true. She was strong in her own way, strong enough to stand fast for what she believed in even when others around her faltered. Strong enough to believe in the power of her friends and maintain faith in them even when they lost faith in themselves, though for the most part she kept that faith inside, where it gave others strength while at the same time did not lead to overconfidence and reckless action. That strength alone was what saved her from the society's grasp the previous year; no-one fell to its power without wanting to.

And Jasmine, her closest friend.

The loss hit her hard; they had, after all, been together since they were toddlers. But while she shed tears on the other's behalf, she didn't allow them to overcome her. She could have screamed and cried herself hoarse, and then wasted what remained of her own life while drowning in grief, but she was strong enough, and smart enough, to not do.

However, she was also smart enough as to not hold pent up emotion.

She didn't have a strive for knowledge to focus on like Alexis did, nor a crush which chose the wrong time to manifest itself. She found herself attracted to the odd boy herself, but she had never found anything special in them, not like Alexis. And she was happy for her friend; Jaden was a perfect match for her.

But sometimes she required a shoulder to lean on. And at times like those, Jasmine had always been there for her.

Now…

Her head suddenly shot up as the door opened. 'Atticus…'

Indeed, Alexis' older brother stood at the doorway. For the most part, he attracted the attention of the majority of the female population of Duel Academy, including the two best friends, but there were times where he as well showed a side that only those closer to him saw. And while he didn't know Jasmine as well as some others, she was his little sister's best friend, so he felt the loss to, and played his part in trying to lighten the mood.

Sometimes, that was playing jokes at totally the wrong moments or embarrassing his little sister. At other times, he was just there, for support, and just to talk too. And he always seemed to know when someone needed him.

Like now…

Though how he had managed to sneak into the Obelisk Girls Dorm room at seven in the morning without someone screaming was beyond her.

* * *

(Alexis' POV)

_Well, this is certainly awkward_.

That was the first thought which flashed through my head when I turned around to find myself face to face with Jaden Yuki. I mean, for all the people to suddenly turn up at my shoulder, it had to be him.

Especially after what I just found.

'You scared me,' I said, placing one hand over my heart while trying to hide the other facts.

He laughed a bit sheepishly at that. So I guess he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That's a relief, because I don't think this is such a good time to bring it up.

'Sorry,' he apologized. 'I didn't expect anyone in here so early, so I was a bit surprised to see you.'

'Yeah, well…' I began, before stopping. I couldn't exactly say why I had been there to begin with. Luckily, after wracking my brain for a few seconds, I thought of a way out.

'You're not usually up this early either,' I said, sounding a bit like a concerned mother, though that was unintentional. 'Especially since your fever was so high yesterday.'

He grinned at that. 'Ms Fontaine worked her magic,' he replied cheerfully. 'And you know I can't say in one place for so long.'

'True,' I agreed, getting up. 'Getting a bite to eat?'

'More than a bite!' he exclaimed. 'The ants are marching in my stomach.'

His remark was punctured was his growling stomach.

We laughed a bit at that, before he suddenly stopped, shaking his head a bit.

'Is something wrong?' I asked, concerned.

'No,' he began. 'It's just…well, I'm sorry Alexis.'

'Sorry? For what?'

'About Jasmine…and everything else…'

With him collapsing soon after, I didn't think he had heard, or else the fact had registered. Him bringing it up hurt; after all, the hurt was still new, but Jasmine was his friend as well as mine, even if I had known her longer.

Though he didn't need to apologize for that. Unless…

'Hey Jaden,' I asked, as he turned to leave.

'Yeah?' he asked, turning back.

'Do you know what the Channeler of Darkness is?'

Something flashed across his face at that, but it vanished so fast I thought it just to be a trick in the light till later on.

'Doesn't ring a bell,' he said, shaking his head. 'Why do you ask?'

'It's just…' but I didn't want to describe it. I guess I had handled it a little better than I normally would, perhaps because other things had seized my attention at the same time. And I guess finding out _why_ it occurred was more important right now. I knew the shock would settle down later; it was just the way I was. After all, the real sadness had only settled in two years after my brother's disappearance, and I had gotten him back soon after that, though that shock hit faster.

It wasn't exactly what one would consider normal, but it helped with the coping.

'Just look at the corridor,' I said hurriedly instead, pushing away the image and heading for the door, only to be stopped by the Slifer's hand on my shoulder and his serious gaze focused on my eyes.

'If you need to talk, or anything, we're _all_ here,' he said, sounding less like himself than ever. Though he was always there for his friends, so this may just as well have been something rarely shown, but still apart from him.

Though he surprised me even more with what he said next. 'You should talk to Mindy.'

By the time my brain registered that, along with the fact that I had spent the entire night in the school's computer lab, he had gone.

* * *

(Jaden's POV)

'_Do you know what the Channeler of Darkness is?'_

For a moment, it was like my brain had just flown into panic mode. How in the world could she had known about that?

Until the memory of that cursed werewolf's words came to mind.

I pushed that emotion away, hoping, mostly against hope, that my mask hadn't slipped too much as so she would have noticed. Alexis is rather perceptive, and while that is normally good, at times like this, it would only put her in danger.

After all, knowledge is power, and the more knowledge one has, the more danger they are of being crushed by it.

And I didn't want anyone else being caught up in this.

After all, too much blood had already been spilt, to draw out the power _he_ sought. I wouldn't, no couldn't, say it was darkness; it was nothing like the Neospacians power, that of Neospace. That power was Gentle. What he wanted…I didn't know, but it was far from gentle, if people were dying for it to be attained.

After all, that power was already stained red.

I left her a little after that, wandering through the corridors, seeing as she had forgotten to specify which one. At the moment, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but that was nothing to be grateful for. It just meant that I was in the wrong place.

And I wasn't sure I wanted to find the right one.

Though I also wanted to know why they chose to act up again now. The last I had seen of any of _his _henchmen was about six and a half years ago.

_So why now?

* * *

_

(Third Person POV)

'Um, Chancellor?'

Chancellor Sheppard turned to the worker who approached him. 'What is it?' he asked.

'The girl's body has disappeared?'

'WHAT?'


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

This chapter is mostly about Jasmine; a filler of sorts, but necessary. After all, I can't just jump into the action without dealing with the consequences of the first death. I think the transfers arrive next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Her form was much more solid now, and the call of the gate had dimmed to an indistinguishable whisper from the gentle waves lapping at their feet. She sat under a small outcrop, built, as her companion explained, as a part of the rather large castle which now homed the bodied souls as their path to life, or death, was hindered.

The outcrop was private, which allowed for conversation away from curious ears, as most trapped were human and thus retained curiosity as a primeval instinct. But as it concerned very few people, all involved decided that it was best that the explanation remained within the three.

One was her of course, and the other two were husband and wife: Kazuo, and the woman who had stopped her from being swept away by the currents: Honaka.

The brunette male was dressed just as impressively as his wife, in a black suit and tie appropriate for formal engagements, and of a quality enough for the third to assume that, when alive, the two had been _very_ wealthy.

'We were going to celebrate our son's birthday,' Honaka said wistfully, correctly interpreting the younger girl's gaze. 'But then our home...and our lives were destroyed...I take it you know our son?'

'Jaden?' Jasmine blinked. After all, Yuki was not exactly a common surname, and he was the only one she knew of who possessed it.

'Yes,' the male, Jaden's father, nodded. 'Jaden Yuki.'

'He never mentioned anything about his parents,' she said, shocked. Although she wasn't the best of friends with him, she was close, and as she and Alexis were closer, as were the other two, she normally got the information known anyway. 'Much less that they were...well...'

'Dead?' the blonde supplied. 'He believes we are after all; even before he remembered what had happened, my brother-in-law had not the heart to pretend to be his real father.'

'He considered it a dishonour to our memory,' the other chucked, making the resemblance between him and his son rather striking. 'Always the stern, proper type, but he does have his soft spots. And he looked after Jaden the best he could, until the holidays...'

His face confronted in pain for a moment as he remembered his brother's and sister-in-law's gruesome demise, but then as the said brother had said after they had been reunited upon the borders of death, it had been long in coming. After all, they had expected the likes for seven years, ever since their own 'deaths'...

He shook his head with a sad sigh. 'We only knew this when they were murmured,' he murmured. 'The windows to the real world only open at times of unnatural deaths. Deaths before their times to be exact. Those who have the opportunity to go back to their lives once the seal preventing us is lifted. Though now our 'deaths' leave their mark on the living.'

'Everyone?' Jasmine asked.

Honaka smiled, though the smile mirrored the sadness she and her husband felt. 'Some do not live to see that day. The call of the gate eventually takes them to true death. But those who remain here are given a second chance. Though the cost-'

She cut herself off, before forcing herself to continue. 'It all depends on how the cards are played. All we can really do here is have faith that things will work out...'

'And if they don't?'

'Then make yourself comfortable,' Kazuo said with no humour in his voice. 'After all, eternity is a long time.'

* * *

Alexis dashed around the corner, questions at the tip of her tongue, but the Slifer brunette had by then vanished from sight. She wondered if he had really gone to look at the corridor, or he had simply left on his own vice, but somehow his request seemed more important than his slightly odd behaviour.

'_You should talk to Mindy?_

_Maybe I should_, she thought. _After all, she knew Jasmine even better than I._

She turned gracefully on her heel and headed for the Obelisk dorms, and a single room in particular.

She rapped gently on the door, and it opened soonafter under her fingers, resulting in the knuckes driving themselves into a warm face as opposed to hard, cold wood.

She honestly hadn't expected the door to open that quickly, so the mistaken hit was perfectly justified, especially so as an apology leapt from her tongue before her mind managed to register who exactly had opened the door.

'Atticus?' she asked.

He smirked, though there was something underlining. 'Nice welcome sis,' he said in a slightly dimmer tone than he usually did, as though he was trying to beat life back to its usual rhythm. 'I must ask what I did to deserve that.'

Mindy laughed from her position on the bed, though it too seemed forced.

Alexis, catching on to her brother hair-brained scheme faster than any other would (after all, she was his sister), let a smile from Atticus' silliness slip onto her face. 'Do I need a reason to spread some sisterly love?'

'Not at all.'

The senior stepped out of the way. 'I'll leave you two alone then.'

Though as he left, Mindy's voice followed. 'Thank you Atticus.'

* * *

Out of sight, he let a softer, sadder, smile grace his face. Sure, he acted quite silly at times, but he had a knack of understanding exactly what it was people needed. And he knew what his sister, and her friend, both needed was an opportunity for closure, and an opportunity for things to return to normal. After all, they were both too strong and self-preserved to wallow in despair.

The first was simple enough, and required no intervention on his path. The second however was not so simple, though luckily his usual boisterous attitude, from practice after spending years cheering up his sister and entertaining her when their parents were elsewhere, he could somewhat help.

* * *

The smile stayed on her face as she took a seat beside her, which the other found a welcome intervention. 'So, what has my crazy brother been telling you?'

'That Jasmine would be turning in her grave if she knew life wasn't going on normally without her and I wasn't hunting for the perfect boyfriend.' She looked a little grey as she said that, shivering slightly at the image it prompted, but it soon faded as more focus was on the rest of the statement; rather rational advice, considering the person who had given it. 'He also said that we should...'

'...talk?' Alexis supplied.

Mindy nodded.

'Jaden said the same thing,' the blonde mused. 'I wonder if they set it up.'

'They can't have. No time. Atticus came soon after Ms Fontaine left for the infirmary wing, and the alarm would have gone off if Jaden slipped away before she got there.'

'I guess you're right.'

They sat in silence for awhile, before Mindy spoke again, watching her curved reflection in the mirror.

'How do I look?'

'Huh?'

'Horrible, right?'

Alexis blinked, before taking a good look at Mindy's tussled hair and tear-stained face. 'Not really,' she said. Then, catching the mock glare, she added. 'Not that good either.'

'That's more like it. Now help be brush up.'

She couldn't help but stare at the other. She knew there was a lot of strength Mindy chose not to reveal, but she was making an effort greater than she had thought to remain above the flood.

She smiled again, the hidden determination catching. 'All right. But go wash yourself first. And then we'll work...and talk.'

Mindy nodded and got off the bed. At the door of her bathroom, she turned back. 'Alexis, you know you're really lucky to have your brother.'

She really was.

* * *

It was a little later, once the Obelisk Blue was dragging a comb through her friend's hair, that they got around to the actual conversation. But it was a good thing, as both were now loose enough, and in trying to follow Atticus' advice, more at ease to discuss their deceased friend.

'Alexis,' Mindy asked softly, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. 'Do you think it is true that the dead never leave us?'

'I think so,' the other replied in kind. 'They're still with us, in our hearts, and memories...'

Mindy nodded, thinking back to all the times they had spent together, from when they were neighbouring toddlers causing mischief till the inseparable pair at Duel Academy. 'We generally look to the future...' she mused. 'Rather than remain sentiment on the past. Though there are times where that changes.'

'Times like this?'

'Yeah...'

And then she suddenly found the words spilling out, the times they played together when they could barely walk, playing pranks on the other neighbours and being subjected to pranks in return. Being older, becoming attracted to boys and makeup like many did, meeting her, developing, growing...

Then she suddenly stopped, tears brimming on the edge of her eyelids again, though she smiled, serenely, as she slumped tiredly and the blonde fastened the hair tie on the grey, almost black, hair.

'Atticus was right,' she sighed tiredly. 'I do feel better.'

'Did you even sleep last night?' Alexis asked, concerned.

'Mmm...not really.'

'Well, get to bed then girl,' she ordered.

'After breakfast,' the other yawned.

'...I had forgotten about that.'

* * *

'Hey Jay,' Syrus greeted, once the other Slifer walked into the cafeteria. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, but he needed the nourishment; indeed, he was already feeling a little light-headed, not to mention that he had to act as normal as possible to avoid questions he really didn't want to answer. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine,' he grinned convincingly. 'Just hungry.'

'Well, that's new,' Chazz muttered sarcastically. 'Guess we don't need that garbage bin after all.'

Hasslebarry was too busy shovelling food into his mouth to comment, but Jaden, to who the comment had been directed to, simply rolled his eyes lightly and sat down after obtaining at tray. 'Nice to know I was missed,' he quipped.

There was a slightly awkward air around the table, though it had nothing to do with his arrival. More likely it had to do with Jasmine, and that bloody message; after all, while they didn't know her as well as Mindy or Alexis, she was still a friend.

'Should we visit them?' Syrus asked, after the silence stretched unnaturally.

The black-clad Slifer was surprisingly the one to shake his head. 'Give them some alone-time. I doubt they want to be surrounded by people now, even if they are friends.'

He spoke as though he actually understood, which was slightly startling, though perhaps not surprising as such. After all, it was the natural conclusion to draw that he knew the concept of sudden loneliness, after being disowned by his brothers and his parents being dead.

So the other three agreed, and chose not to question it for the time being, something both Chazz and Jaden were thankful for, though for different reasons.

Though he made no effort to stifle a laugh when Ojama Yellow materialised on the other's shoulder.

'_I didn't know you were so sentimental Boss_,' he said with a quaver in his voice.

'Oh shut up,' the other growled, sounding once again like his old self, glaring at what the remaining two spectators saw as thin air. Then he repeated the order, this time shifting his glare to the Slifer brunette, rather futilely though, as he just laughed harder.

And inwardly, he thanked his friend for the opportunity. It was remarkable, how much they did for him while remaining ignorant of it.

Though he preferred they remained ignorant for the time being. Even though he knew it wouldn't be possible forever.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes**

To be honest, I completely forgot about this fic. Totally my bad, and since I lost the plan last year, I couldn't even remember what I had planned. Hopefully, it'll come back (like the bits I found on paper), but until then enjoy this chapter.

And hopefully the Digimon fics can relax a little so I can get some of the Yu Gi Oh GX ones done. … Oh, who am I kidding?

As for the ending, kinda short, but I had to end it there so I could start the next chapter where I wanted to. And we'll get more interesting…hopefully. I think I said that last time too, but then I remembered I still had some loose knots of this…I suppose we could call it an arc, to tie up.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was remarkable sometimes how easily the world returned to spinning on its axis like it always did. It had been a shocking appearance at first sight, but after following the disappearance of the body and the blood, the rumour began to spread that it was a well organised prank to liven up the boring start to the year. It seemed the teachers, who knew that to be false, prompted the spread of the rumour, so only very few people knew that wasn't true.

For if it had been a prank, Jasmine would have consented. And she would have told Mindy and Alexis, for that was crossing the unwritten line. Jaden too knew the truth from experience, but he also knew the ability to reverse it all existed. If only he had remembered…

…and there were still so many blank spots in his memories. So many things he failed to remember. Like the card his father had given him. Who had that been? Like what the Chaneller even was, and what did that have to do with him? In a moment of fever-ridden dreams it had been so clear, but then it had vanished into a wisp of smoke and tranquiliser-induced dream.

It could have still been all a dream.

No-body remembered seeing her before the start of the new semester except her friends, but even they spiralled back into their everyday lives. It was the way loss was; maybe they feared they had dreamt up the image of blood and the scribbles on the wall.

The wall was as clean as it had ever been. And students still walked passed it as classes continued. It was odd for him; it almost seemed like everyone avoided the subject, but he didn't press it. He remembered how he had felt when his parents died. He remembered how much better he had felt when he watched the world continue as normal.

And there wasn't much time for dwelling. In their final year teachers were piling them up with work early. Not only _that_, but there was graduation to look forward to (he'd managed a detention for asking why they had to start preparing so early in the year) _and_ there was the arrival of new transfer students from other academies, bringing with them a new tournament and being the centre of the Academy's gossip, to look towards.

Not to mention all the work he had managed to miss while being sick. Though some misplaced worry rather confused him. Both Syrus and Chazz had asked him about the mirror in the Slifer's lavatory, which now hung as two separate pieces with the third having fallen at some point and broken. He had replied teasingly to the latter, getting an odd look from the former before the blunet pointed out that _he_ was the one who had punched it.

'Maybe I saw sarcasm's face in the mirror,' he had jibed back, causing Chazz, who still remembered that incident from one and a half years ago, to chase him out of the bathroom and all the way to class.

And he couldn't see why everyone was so concerned with a little ol' fever.

'C'mon Sy,' he sighed, as the other dragged him down from the roof where he had gone up for a breather. 'It's been _ages_.'

Okay, it hadn't, but he always ran around doing things, namely finding someone to duel. He hated sitting still.

'You're still supposed to go to Nurse Fontaine,' Syrus scolded. 'And then there's the pep rally in a few hours…remember?'

'…that's today?' He frowned, thinking a little. 'Oh yeah…'

He really should have taken up Bastion's offer for a diary.

Nah…his lifestyle was too hectic. Especially running after loose memory strands and events that got _really_ confusing.

* * *

The Nurse was rather impressed by his healing skills. Evidently, she had been worrying about the mobility of his hand, but it was perfectly fine and he said as much.

'It could still be a fluke,' she said strictly as she focused on other aspects of his health. 'But you do, admittedly seem fine, but do make sure you-'

And before she could tell him to be careful, he had run off with a wave.

'-and come here if you fell feverish…' She sighed. There was no telling some people. She had a feeling there would be many more times the school's top duellist wound up under her ward.

'Ms Fontaine?'

She looked towards the door, towards a boy teary over his hand.

'Come over here,' she said gently, taking a good look. 'What happened?'

'I tripped.' He looked a little guilty as he said it.

'You were running in the corridors.'

That was not a question, but he nodded anyway in validation. The nurse might be kind, but she could also be rather scary.

* * *

There was about an hour left before the pep rally and the sweet air was calling to him, so he decided to return to the roof. There was always something inciting about that place. Perhaps it was the somewhat dizzying height that loved to muddle and tease his thoughts, something the best thing when there was something on his mind. Or maybe it was the clouds, fluffy like cotton candy that he could chase after as a kid…

Heh, he used to do some weird stuff as a little kid. Not to mention that brief spell where he had been hearing the voices of duel spirits.

He still couldn't quite remember what had stopped it, and there was no-one left to ask.

'Kuri Kuri?' Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

'You wouldn't have happened to come visit me when I was a kid?' Jaden asked curiously.

The fluffy Duel Spirit made a shrugging sort of motion.

Well…that ruled out that option.

'Hey, Jay!'

He stopped at the girl's call, turning around to find Alexis coming out from one of the doors.

'Oh, hey.' He blinked at her duel-disk. 'You're off for a duel?'

'Chancellor Sheppard asked me to welcome the new transfer students,' the blonde replied, before suddenly looking a little uncomfortable. For some reason, they hadn't a chance to talk to each other for quite a while, and seeing as she had been meaning to ask him about his parents while not really knowing how without sounding tactless…

'Hey, cool.'

Alexis blinked, having gotten a little caught up in her thoughts.

'Hey, you alright?'

'Sure. I should be asking you that anyway.' He had certainly made a fast recovery from an unexplained fever. She had half expected to find him back in the infirmary since last she saw him, but evidently that wasn't the case.

He shrugged. 'Nothing can keep me down,' he reiterated. Not even dreams he could barely remember and the confusing events of the past. With the stories getting so muddled, he couldn't help but think he had simply dreamt up the connection, and as he hadn't heard anything in the gossip haven of DA, he assumed that was the case.

Which was a very big relief, cheering him up immensely.

'I'd better head off,' the blonde said, after the silence seemed to want to stretch. 'Chancellor Sheppard will be wondering where I am.'

He waved her off and she went past him. Most of her mind was on the new transfers she was going to welcome, on what they were going to bring to the academy, and on the new tournament. She hoped it was a little…less exciting than the Genex tournament the previous year, what with the Light trying to brainwash the entire world and all. But a part was still wondering about Jasmine and the message that had vanished from the wall.

She was sure she hadn't dreamt it up, but when she had mentioned the message at a later date to Mindy the other had looked confused. She had been there. She should have seen it.

Alexis assumed at that moment that it was trauma or something similar suppressing the memory, but she could make no sense of the situation at all. It was almost like a repeat of her brother's second year, where Atticus and several other students had vanished without a trace at the Abandoned Dorms. She remembered how the Academy had covered it up then. She couldn't help but wonder if they were doing the same thing now.

If they were, she decided, head held high as she marched out of the building and towards the docks. It didn't matter as far as she was concerned. She hadn't given up on her brother, no matter how much she had wanted to at times or how hopeless it had seemed. But she had Zane acting as her surrogate brother then. He'd graduated, and even if he hadn't, he'd changed. A lot.

But then, so had she. And she couldn't let her friends…or her family…go that easily. She'd practically grown up with the girls; they'd been together since elementary school. Just like Atticus had been with Zane for so long he risked turning back into Nightshroud to pull him back into whatever abyss he had suspected the other of falling into.

She shook her head lightly as the docks came in to view. She could almost hear her brother's concerned (bordering on annoying at times) voice.

'Are you all right sissy? You look a little peaky…oh, I know. My baby sis has finally found a love interest.'

She couldn't help but grimace, but luckily Atticus was nowhere in sight at the moment, and he had not just said those exact words.

* * *

'Hmm, so you got lucky.'

'Shut up Lilith,' the were spat, scowling.

The woman scowled right back. 'You should be thankful,' she shot. 'That humans are so gullible and forgetful that your little slip-up went practically unnoticed. But why haven't you made a move yet?'

'Tch. They're distracted.'

Now Lilith's voice sounded rather amused. 'Waiting for us, are we?' she cooed. 'How sweet?' The smile revealed the sharp fangs as she leaned back a little, her image shivering. 'Need little ol' me to hold your hand?'

'Hell no,' Syaoran spat, snarling. 'I'll do this myself. You keep your neck out of where it doesn't belong or I'll snap it clean off your body.'

She laughed at that. 'If you want to be incinerated, be my guest.'

'You think too much of yourself.'

'Oh dear…are we thinking of me or you?'

Plainly, she wasn't taking him seriously. Why should she though, as the second general. He was the one stuck with the dirty work.

Snarling again, a mix of rage, frustration and hunger as the bat flew off, sharp eyes surveyed the dense thicket of the forest. A little distant, a snake hissed up on a branch, and in the blink of an eye he had leapt.

The next second, its blood was dripping down his elongated and strengthened jaws as a clean snap took care of the vertebrae column.

How he hungered for his own native food. Human flesh and blood was much more relishing. But he couldn't risk it. Humans were gullible to be sure, but he wasn't as dumb as Lilith thought him to be. He knew full well they'd find the nose in front of their faces if it came too close and too often.

And he knew the Chaneller well enough too. He knew it was too soon for disregard.

But curse it. Curse it all. There wasn't time.

He had only ever dealt with things by spilling blood and feeding off victory. He had to come up with another way.

And he would. So long as that blasted vampire, who would spread her legs for a demon to have her fill rather than ravishing the pathetic humans she spoke lowly off, didn't interfere.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

Maybe I should attach a bell to these chapters. That might remind me to update.

Adrian and Lilith get into a battle of wits starting from here. It'll be interesting to see where that winds up. Certainly interesting to write, even if it was the preliminary scene. The entire chapter takes place in the boat though.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Adrian's POV)**

Out on my own on the rocking deck and watching another stretch of ocean pass beneath me, I let a yawn escape the confines of my jaw. It'd been the same thing for the past three days, and it was starting to get seriously old.

Surely there had to be better ways to travel from point A to point B. Ie. hiring a private jet perhaps. But it had been someone's bright idea to take a "cruise together"…one of the Chancellors probably, so all of us "transfers" got to know each other.

There could have been many advantages to that particular arrangement. But so far, it had turned out to be a complete dud. The first problem was that all of "us transfers" weren't even here. Either that or I've lost the relatively mundane ability to count. There's this guy called Jim Cook from Australia, hanging out with half the female population: a crocodile called Shirley. Then there's a brother and sister, the girl making up the second half of the babes…but I only managed to see her for about five seconds during boarding. Not a whole lot too; her brother stuck to her like glue. All I got a good look at was that her clothes were either red, pink or a mix of both. I hadn't even managed to catch her name, because her brother had caught me looking at the same time.

Seriously. Overprotective much? She had to be at least sixteen, and surely old enough to look after herself.

The macho big bro's name was Hades, as in the God of the Underworld Hades. I wondered if the girl's name was Persephone; their parents must have had some humour. His hair was kind of weird; the black was fine, but who puts red _and_ white highlights in them? Especially if all he's going to dress in is white and black…and a little red. Hasn't that pair heard of any other colour.

The interesting thing was, they didn't even go to the same academy.

There was a Professor on board too; Thelonious Viper. Even the name reeks of evil here, and to top it off, he brought two students with him. One was his prodigy, Axel Brodie. The other was the near-woman I had the misfortune of knowing nothing about. Her or her brother.

Take a guess at which one will be easier to poke holes into?

And then there's me, Adrian Gecko. And that's it for our cast…unless you want to count the captain steering the ship.

And what a boring trip it was turning out to be. All I've been talking to so far was my recorder, slowly feeding information leagues below to an old friend of mine.

'Ah, finally,' I sighed again, this time in relief as I spotted a speck in the distance. 'This better be worth the wait.'

'I'll say,' a tired voice agreed, following by a black head and then the rest of the female clamouring onto the deck before brushing her dress off. 'Next time I'm wearing jeans.'

Well, wasn't this a surprise?

'I see you don't need a hand,' I supplied, feigning no surprise as I saw her eyes. Red. Interesting. Carmine I'd say. Must be contacts. The siblings certainly had a love for red.

Now that I could see the girl better, I decided she must be a little older than sixteen. Seventeen or eighteen I supposed. Raven black hair, tumbling neatly down her shoulders to come up to her middle back. A dual layered dress, and over it, a petticoat. A red and white décor, all things considered, though her tall boots were lace up and mostly black. Despite how it sounded, it wasn't all that extreme a dress. It came just above her knees. The boots started just below. The sleeves were short, but she had gloves on her hands and a scarf around her neck. Part of it was over her hair too, probably to tame it. The scarf was pink, but the gloves actually fell out of the category, being brown.

Not a whole lot of brown, but brown nonetheless. But I still wore a lot more of it than her. And white and green and a few other colours. Admittedly though, green would look horrible with her skin. It was hard to believe she came from Africa. Russia maybe.

'Not at all,' the girl grinned back, coming to stand beside me. She evidently didn't have any problem with the company. Interesting. One had to wonder whether it was the common little sibling rebel or something more. 'Sorry.' She shrugged almost carelessly, the scarf sliding a little down her shoulders. If she had been wearing anything more revealing, the movement could have almost been sensual, but she didn't appear to notice that. Another mental note to make. 'I wasn't paying attention at the introductions. You are?'

'Adrian Gecko,' I replied smoothly, offering a calloused hand. I did a lot of working out after all. 'And you?'

'Lily Hades,' she responded, and this time I let the surprise show on my face. 'You're probably wondering about my bro. Hades Hades. Our idiot parents.' She rolled her eyes, then added with some bitterness: 'Give him a ridiculous name like that and then tear off to opposite ends of the earth.'

'So they're divorced?' Then I faked embarrassment. 'Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be-'

Information was gold though, and no doubt she would tell me. Most people fell for the ploy. And she would be of particular interest to me because of the Professor she went to school with.

* * *

**(Lilith's POV)**

Two could easily play that game.

It had actually taken a couple of days to figure out his mask. Adrian Gecko, son of the main shareholder for the Gecko Financial Group. It wouldn't have taken that long either, if it hadn't been for the utterly boring trip. Boring for me, boring for Hades. And of course he won't let me have a second to myself when he's got time to spare.

I don't get him and I don't get me either on that aspect, so we'll skip over that entirely.

My bats were easily spying. Their supersonic hearing allowed them to hear every word. But those two humans were still clever. It almost sounded at first like an illicit relationship, the sappy romantic rubbish people come up with. Seriously? Love? That's just an illusion created by man to have a woman in their bed. Or vice versa.

But it didn't take long to realise it was entirely professional. And that they were after something. Interestingly enough, a certain card.

And now he was trying to get information from me, was he? A supposed student under the teachings of the Professor currently in possession of it? But it was harmless with him; the fool lacked both the willpower and the heart to be able to stomach the fierce power contained in those few square inches of paper. Well, I could give him information. Let's give him a carrot half covered with mud and see how he goes.

It's no fun after all if the prey flees. It was about all I had to look forward to.

One thing about us immortals. We have very long memories in comparison to the smaller human capacity. We are not in danger of criss-crossing our facts. We weren't particularly good at reading humans though; their smells were strong…but when they paraded around with cologne and wore masks upon their faces, it made the work a damn sight harder.

'Our parents are divorced,' I replied to the unasked question, losing the light and friendly tone and making it go soft, mellow and rather…sad and pitiful. 'I was twelve. My brother was fourteen. Dad went up north and he took Hades off to Europe. She once at the end of the first week, and then nothing.' I shrugged, pretending to make it an effort of nonchalance. It was surprisingly easy to get into character; didn't require a lot of effort on my part after all. The tears were welling up in my eyes, unbidden. 'Hades was…well, angry when he found out. He wanted to come and get me, but then Dad got really sick and he got stuck taking care of him. And then he died, and it was just me and him, miles from each other. I was stuck at Duel Academy. So was he, but I had nothing to travel with. And then, just like a miracle, they said just a few days later, even before Hades could figure anything out, they told us they were taking the best duellists of each Duel Academy to the central campus in Japan. Our school had a tournament too decide the winner. I wound up being runner up in the end…' A small frown graced my face as I said that. I never did like losing, no matter what the circumstance or the challenge, but at the same time, it had been rather exhilarating and a smile soon followed. 'Professor Viper let me come anyway.'

I closed my eyes, cocked my head and giggled. For some reason, it felt like a familiar motion. More familiar really, because I did get quite a bit of time in seven years to play with prey. Eventually, I'd run out of methods. Or variations of prey.

But evidently not at that point in time, because when I opened my eyes again, a certain Adrian Gecko was still the epitome of calmness. And a perfect gentleman too.

As I said, two could play that game. It would have been rather disappointing if it was too easy after all.

* * *

**(Adrian's POV)**

Well, that wasn't particularly helpful, except know I knew why there were two champions from the West (and North even if one of them was no-where to be found). A family sob story. How…quaint. Provided she was telling the truth of course. With her full name and a picture during a more opportune moment, I'll find out real soon. I'd already know, if the two additions hadn't been so…sudden.

I preferred having the facts, so I figured it was time to stir the conversation away from more tainted waters.

'I'm really sorry,' I said in earnest, trying to sound sincere. A part of me was; no-one liked re-telling the worse aspects of their life…but she could have stayed silent. Girls though…they were still somewhat of an enigma, whatever their intentions are.

Lily shrugged. 'I'm seventeen,' she commented, although her tone wasn't as light as before. 'I'm a big girl. Who needs parents anyway when you're at a boarding school?'

She was either trying to stave off pity or delusional. Or doing a very good job of slowly easing the progress away.

I really needed to stop cross-analysing things. It ruined a perfectly normal first-conversation.

'Well.' Suddenly she was grinning, almost dangerously. 'You owe me now.'

That caught me off guard, admittedly, so the surprise on my face was by no means exaggerated. 'Excuse me?'

'You owe me,' the raven replied. 'I told you something personal, and now you have to tell me something to.'

'I didn't ask,' I pointed out while my mind raced on ahead. What could I tell her?

'You inferred.' Her eyes were sharp, if still somewhat moist. She hadn't tried to wipe the beginnings of tears away. Of course, the gloves looked quite course. I offered her my handkerchief and she took it with a word of thanks, dabbing her eyes before returning it. 'You should know women understand things by the language of subtlety.'

'I should,' I admitted. 'Well, I'm not very fascinating. I was orphaned as a young child and almost starved before Mr Gecko and his wife took me in. I guess I'm the opposite to you in that sense.'

'Oh, I see.' The smile had dimmed into a thoughtful, and a tad guilty, expression.

That was pretty safe, and equivalent, but we really should get off the topic.

'So you'll have to oblige me sometime,' I said carefully…just in case she was one of those girls who hit guys that asked them out.

'With what?' she asked with perfect sweetness.

Either completely naïve or playing hard to get. I'd wager the later.

'Coffee?' I suggested.

The smile became almost devilish, but not as wide. 'What can you offer?'

'How about you stop playing games.'

Hmmph. How rude. A third wheel on a conversation between a man and a woman. Of course, the voice belonged to Lily's brother.

She turned and smiled sweetly at him, but I easily spotted the look in them. The typical look a sister gave their brother for interfering with their romantic or personal interests. Seventeen was the age where it tended to be the former.

Then she turned back to me, looking somewhat guilty. 'A coffee sounds nice,' she admitted. 'But I have a boyfriend…and I don't like milk.'

Well, well, well. I filed that information away for future use…before taking it out of storage when both companions disappeared again. It certainly kept me occupied, drawing up a mental image of her from our conversation.

Number one was appearance. Black hair almost to her waist, carmine eyes which were probably contacts, and rather pale skin. Red was a good colour to pick in that aspect; blue wouldn't fare much better than yellow, but even that was better than green. Number two was her conversational skills…she was tricky, or curious. The eye for an eye was something I'll have to be careful with in future conversations.

And I certainly intended to have another conversation. After all, the topic of Viper hadn't even come up, let alone the card he's supposedly hiding…and probably not a good idea to try for the guy who's as tight as a rock and about as talkative. Especially since he hung himself off the boat by an ankle yesterday. Apparently the rumours about him turned out to be true. He _did_ train for duels by almost committing suicide.

Well, there were better ways of keeping an eye and ear out than talking to a brick wall.

'Gecko 1,' I whispered quietly, although the caution should have been largely unnecessary. 'Do you copy?'

'Affirmative,' a crisp female voice replied. Echo, always as reliable as ever. 'What do you need?'

'Find my information on a pair of siblings,' I instructed. 'I'll send you a picture of them later. Their names are Lily and Hades Hades, and they're seventeen and nineteen respectively.'

'Understood. Out.'

Atta girl. She didn't even question the absurd name.

There was the tiniest click, and then only the howling wind and rushing waves again as Duel Academy Island loomed a little nearer.

'Duel Academy had better be ready…'

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Well?' Hades asked, scowling slightly. They'd waited for almost fifteen minutes before their object finally decided the cost was clear, and the vampire had abandoned gravity for a seat, only now getting back to her feet.

Lilith's smile was also gone. 'Must you be so persistent,' she growled right back, before turning away from him…until she felt the tight pressure on her shoulder.

Annoyed, she shrugged, but not hard enough to shake the grip. It should have though, which caused her to pause for a moment.

'Answer,' the other commanded.

'You really need to find a new hobby,' the female muttered, turning back around. 'Nothing new if that was what you're asking, but he certainly knows enough to make the game interesting.'

'Hn,' the other sniffed, in a bad mood after all the travelling. 'A new toy. How lovely.'

'Funny, because I've done all the work since we've gotten on this – mmph.' She was cut off as the other's lips pressed on hers.

'I've been busy too,' Hades pointed out, but hardly passionately, nor was he particularly concerned when the other put a hand to her head and wavered on her feet. 'You hungry?'

'Unfortunately. And you don't need to sound so damn enthusiastic.'

'Easy lady. Cursing is unbecoming of a woman after all.'

And he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

'You'd better fill me fast,' Lilith snapped at him. 'We haven't got time for this.'

'It's your own fault,' Hades replied, moving deliberately slowly.

'Hardly. You're as tired of this so-called cruise as I am.' The last words almost died on her lips as they turned into pants, the beginnings of sweat starting to form. Soon her limbs would be shaking, seizing at every touch.

She had to admit it though was better than blood poisoning. But why was she so hungry?

Of course. It was a spring full moon that night. The spring full moon actually, the one that landed almost directly in the centre of the season. That of life, fertility…and it always drained the undead, weakened them. If they didn't feed sufficiently, the weaker species could die.

It was funny. Hades in no way seemed affected. All he was was grumpy at being cooped up. And yet here she was, swooning with hunger.

She had to wonder how dear old Syaoran was doing. With a bit of relish, she thought of how it was going to put a dent in the time he had awaiting. She looked forward to that feast. It would sustain her for at least a month. Human blood lasted a week at best, but typically less. An impure species thinned with greed and the need for survival. But the animals were worse.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

Finally some Jesse action. Now when's the duelling action going to show up? And for that matter, anyone know why Jesse has a southern accent and comes from North Academy?

Jaden's POV is a tad confusing. It's because of his memory. It's just a superficial memory block/amnesia thing…elsewise it would take quite a bit of digging to pull it all up.

Sorry it's a little short too, but I wanted to start the pep rally in a new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Thanks for the ride Mr Pegasus.'

Maximillian Pegasus smiled at the teen who hopped from the helicopter with the grace of a frisky cat.

'My pleasure Jesse-boy,' he replied, exiting after his guards and with more finesse.

Jesse beamed back, before stretching. 'Ruby,' he scolded the empty air. 'You really need to stop running off like-Ruby! Come back!'

The guards hid their professional surprise, but the founder of Industrial Illusions let another smile slide over his face.

It was good to see the boy upholding his promise, and for love as opposed to honour.

'Now, let's see where Sheppard has got to.'

* * *

'Ruby! Where are you going?'

The heavy Southern drawl went unnoticed in lieu of the fact the speaker appeared to be chasing thin air. In any case, the blue blazer and teal hair only remained in the view of passing students for a small moment before fading into a sea of other colours (predominantly a darker shade of the same blue) .

Jesse ignored them, simply trying to keep the excited Carbuncle in view. 'Ruby,' he called again. 'What's gotten into you, gal?'

The duel spirit made a trilling noise of reply and continued on, flying through the labyrinth that was a new and large school.

'I do hope you're paying attention to the way back,' the North Academy student muttered to himself, albeit good-naturedly. Getting lost on his first day wasn't the worst way to start underfoot, and he'd no doubt such a matter would quickly smooth over.

'But _where _are you taking me Ruby?'

Ruby chirped a reply.

'Duel spirits?'

The purple Carbuncle chirped an affirmative.

'Well, this here should be interesting, but could you slow down a little?'

* * *

'I thought we were meeting four transfer students,' Chazz grumbled. 'Not three, a crocodile and an army guy doubling up as the teacher.'

'Oh, stop your whining,' Alexis sighed. 'They seemed nice enough.'

'Oh sure,' the black-haired duellist replied. 'The dark guy's as silent as a rock, the tall one's as preppy as Jaden and the Gecko –' He spat out the name as though it were something poisonous.

For some reason, the blonde found that name familiar, and then it suddenly clicked. 'They're that rich family,' she said.

Chazz's glare was ferocious enough to melt any sort of rock.

Alexis laughed sheepishly, raising her arms in surrender. 'Never mind. Anyway…' she quickly changed the subject. 'Shirley was cute…once you got over the shock.'

'Yes, well she didn't try to kip on your behind,' Chazz muttered. 'Who in their right minds brings a _crocodile_ to a school anyway?'

And Alexis had to endure the rest of the walk up to the dorms with Chazz complaining about the new transfer students. The only thing she could honestly agree to was the fact that Professor Thelonious Viper was a tad on the creepy side. But that was all.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

I sighed, letting the fresh air whistle between my teeth. It gave the sensation of having downed a gallon-full of ice-cream…almost.

I could do with the ice-cream. Even the stomach ache that always accompanies eating so much. Of course, once the first spoonful of chocolate (or any other flavour for that matter) enters my mouth, it's like I'm in heaven.

Unfortunately, the cafeteria doesn't give out ice-cream at breakfast…or in any other meal except when the temperatures soar past forty degrees, and after last year, Dorothy refuses to sell quantities that may induce stomach-aches to me or Bastion…or Hasslebarry for that matter. I'm still not quite clear on his reasons for joining the puking club. Poor Sy had been forced to share the bathroom with our vomit too.

He's a tough guy though…when he wants to be. Like getting me to exams (last year's attempts being far more successful than the first, but then again, there was no Chumley cooking a five course breakfast).

But ice-cream was good at perking up anyone's mood. Not that I was in a _bad_ mood per say – nothing of the sort really, it was just that…

I'm hopeless at explaining things. Truth be told, I've been having weird nightmares: the mix of stuff I can't remember and stuff I _can_…and if the parts I can remember are anything to go by, I'm probably lucky I've forgotten the rest.

Because it's really creepy to wake up with the world, and all one's friends, crumbling away into sand. Frightening really; it's just like that dream after duelling Camula. Where Chum and Sy were sucked into the ground when I lost a duel against a giant shadow and his even bigger dragon. I should have known though that big was bad and sent out something stronger than Wildheart. 1500 attack points was after all no match for the Blue Eyes (even if I hadn't known the identity of the monster at the time).

I still had goose=bumps on my skin, and I can't have dozed on for _that_ long.

'Kuriii…' Winged Kuriboh nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled at him. 'Thanks Kuriboh.'

It suddenly struck me then. Kuriboh had still been there. Kuriboh hadn't crumbled into dust.

My grin widened. Heh, nightmares were a little screwy if they'd forgotten _that _detail.

'Kuri?'

'Yeah, I'm okay. Just a weird dream.'

'Kuri.' This time, my partner sounded sceptical.

'Oh, don't scold me like that. You sound like my-' I cut myself off, almost saying "mother".

The truth was, my mother was dead. Both my parents were. A house-fire incident; I'd been lucky not to be home at the time. I couldn't imagine why; it was my birthday after all. It might have been one of those "spells" wherein I forget everything; I'd had one near the beginning of this semester too, and it was a disaster. Chazz had kept on shooting me weird glances. I had a busted hand…which was, thankfully, healing nicely and had just gotten the bandages off for the final time (although it still stung). There were all sorts of rumours flying around about Jasmine, and most of _those_ were definitely not true. I'm sure I did remember Alexis being rather upset. She wouldn't be if Jasmine had run away or eloped or done something crazy; those girls were so tight she would have told her. And there was the mirror I had apparently broken, and the fever, and the assignment I'd been looking for afterwards before Sy told (or reminded) me he'd handed it in.

My life story, if you couldn't tell from that, is pretty weird. My memory for one thing is like a train-track; you tell me something not related to duelling or people, and the chances are, I'll forget it within a couple of weeks. Funnily enough, I'm as good with people as I am with duelling, so I normally remember faces and how I met them and what stand out. That kind of stuff. Especially people who have a close bond to their cards. And non-people like Wheeler the Monkey. I owe my life to the little monkey.

Okay, not little…but you get the drift…

On the other hand, when it comes to dates, appointments, homework assignments and any subject which consists of memorizing (up the top is history), I'm hopeless for the most part. I guess part of it comes from being a down-right "slacker" – yeah, I admit it, but truthfully, it would take more time than existed in the world to be on top of everything. And there's no worth in it. Whatever I'm going to do post-graduation, it's going to be to do with duelling. So I focus all my energy on that and scrape through everything else. I suppose it sounds like I've given up on the rest, and maybe I have. Duelling's my life. That, and the people I love, as sappy as it all sounds.

And I really was grateful to have someone like Kuriboh. Just like Mum, ready to comfort me whenever I had a nightmare. Just like Dad to scold me when I left my schoolwork for too long – I did say my memory was like a train-wreck. There were some days I remembered as if they were made out of crystal, and others…not so much. Sometimes I feel like I did remember, but then it'll be gone in a few days. Sometimes, during that time, I've scrawled some crazy things; if I wasn't a duellist, maybe I could have gotten a career as an author. That would have been cool.

Of course, I'm a duellist, so that'll never happen.

'Kuri!' Kuriboh suddenly trilled, and I looked up in time to see him bowled over by…a purple cat? What the heck? I've never seen that before.

'Ruby! Oh, thank God.'

And I'd never seen the kid who'd just run in either.

* * *

**(Jesse's POV)**

I blinked. Ruby had just careened into a Winged Kuriboh. Considering Yugi had one in his deck, that was pretty awesome.

As such, it took a little while for me to stop oogling at the odd pair getting into a catfight and stare at the brunette instead…who was doing the same sort of oogling.

Apparently, elegance had left me for that brief moment.

'Oh, sorry,' I finally managed to say sheepishly as the Kuriboh and Ruby untangled themselves. 'Ruby just went running off…and now we're lost.' I added that part as we'd somehow wound up on the roof, and Ruby seemed to be in no mood to show me to the auditorium where I was _supposed_ to be.

'It's easy to get lost 'round here,' the other easily explained. His face looked really familiar for some reason. 'This place is gigantic. I'm Jaden Yuki by the way.'

He held out his hand (against Japanese customs I couldn't help but notice) and I took it. Jaden Yuki huh…he was on TV that one time, but I got the feeling he looked familiar for another reason.

One look at Jaden's face, and he felt the same.

'It's funny,' he commented. 'But…it feels like we've met before.'

'It does,' I agreed. Or maybe it was just a sign that we were going to be great friends.

At that moment, Ruby and Kuriboh got into another catfight.

I wondered if that was a sign of a different sort.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

It was…weird. I was normally good at remembering people, and yet this guy in front of me looked familiar, but I couldn't place from where at all.

I said as much, and it turned out he was in the same boat. But neither of us could talk more as our spirits got into another play-fight.

And then Sy showed up, reminding me of the pep rally.

Seriously, where would I be without him.

Well…I certainly wouldn't be racing down the stairs at top speed with my blazer whipping behind me, Kuriboh hastening to catch up as he untangled himself from the purple cat again. Or maybe it was a rat. Or a mouse.

Turned out it was a Carbuncle. I found out a little later. Go figure. I've never even heard of one of those. The other thing I found out later was the fact that I'd forgotten about my nightmare. The race had been good while it lasted though.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes**

Why is this semester so…busy? Aargh…

Sorry for the lateness. (Actually, it's not as bad as I usually leave you guys with). But sorry anyway. One of these days, I'll figure out where all my time is going. :) But in the meantime, enjoy.

On the bright side, I wrote a nice long chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Running always made him forget things somehow. At times they were important, like a piece of bread sitting innocently in the toaster or his homework stuffed beneath duelling magazines. At other times, they were fleeting thoughts, tendrils of sleeps and dreams and half-formed ideas forming in his mind. But they all became lost in the speeding air, chilling bursts buffeting his face and ruffling his hair as he sprinted through the grounds. His head suffered from the same cold, the sensation of fog being washed away with a bucket of cold water - and sometimes, it was worse being late for that feeling alone.

At other times, the sensation of losing half-formed thoughts was...unnerving. Bothersome...for a moment, until the wings upon his back spurred him on, and he forgot that too. In the worst cases, all that would be left is a bad feeling in his stomach, the feeling of having been awakened by a nightmare leaving him in screams and shivers - a memory the body clings to even as the mind forgets. Night terrors that slip away in the waking hours...except it wasn't a wholly _bad_ feeling.

Then he shook his head quickly, Kuriboh floating about his hair. _It would suck,_ he thought ruefully, _if I managed to mess up a new friendship by being half-asleep._

'Kuri kuri?' His partner nuzzled his cheek.

'Ah, who am I kidding,' he laughed, ignoring Syrus turning to blink at him as he ran ahead. 'Who doesn't like me?' It was a perfectly light statement, but the undertones were perfectly clear for anyone who cared to listen. "Like" was a rather ambiguous term, particularly in his circumstance. Opponents, rivals...enemies: they all fell into that category by a somewhat obtuse definition. People he barely remembered. Others that stood out in the throng. An old man with the Sacred Beasts...he couldn't remember the name. The Shadow Riders; it had taken him awhile to remember why Atticus' new get-up during the Genex tournament had seemed so familiar. In fact, if it hadn't been for Syrus speaking up...Faces were marginally less memorable than spirit, and less recognisable - like how he recognised Wheeler so easily from all his relatives. That duelling spirit was...unmistakable.

Wheeler's grinning face dumping water on him stuck in his mind as he sprinted into the auditorium, catching himself before he tumbled down the stairs as he wondered exactly how he'd wound up at that conclusion.

Then he shrugged it off. Any psychologist trying to dissect his mind would get lost in the labyrinth.

There was still a small nagging thought at the back of his head, something tell him he was forgetting something, but he ignored it. His brain sent those alarms quite frequently after all: his lateness, his homework...the forgotten lunch he always had to run back and grab because he would _never_ survive without it...

If it was important, it would come back. It always did.

'Seriously Jay,' Syrus panted, sliding into a seat beside him. 'You should join the track meet.'

'Negative, Private,' Hasselbarry responded, flanking the brunet's other side. Somehow, he'd succeeded in following the pair without a word - it was rather easy actually, when no-body was conversing...unless one chose to include the single sentence Jaden exchanged with his duel spirit (or thin air as far as the other two could tell). 'There'll be no rations for the rest of us.'

'True…' the bluenet agreed, before scowling slightly as he realised he had agreed with his "arch enemy."

'Wow.' Luckily, Jaden interrupted the air, having not even heard his friend's comment or his other friend's response. 'Check it out guys. Chancellor Shep's late.'

Syrus groaned at that. 'Then that means-'

'Good morning everyone,' greeted the faux-cheerful voice of Doctor Crowler.

* * *

Chancellor Sheppard did arrive moments later, with Pegasus in tow, and Jaden automatically stood in search for his dear roommate – only to be yanked down as Crowler shot an icy glare in his direction.

He was just disappointed. 'Chumley's not here.'

'That is a shame,' Syrus replied. 'It would have been great to see him again.

'That grilled-cheese eating guy?' Hasslebarry raised an eyebrow.

Big mistake. He succeeded in launching another Sy-tirade. Only, this time Jaden had the misfortune of paying attention.

Luckily, the pep rally kicked off soonafter, so his ears were still intact.

* * *

**(Adrian's POV)**

_So much for "dramatic" entrance_, I thought to myself as I waited, admittedly somewhat impatiently, for my name to be called. _At this rate, I'm going to knee over in boredom._

My companions, or fellow transfer students, looked equally bored…except the crocodile who was enjoying a yawn on Jim Cook's head.

'Seriously,' I said out loud, attempting to accomplish several things at once. 'Isn't she heavy?'

The tanned face turned at me, and he raised an eyebrow. I feigned interest…although I _was_ curious to know his response. But, after all, such curiosity must be masked. "Curiosity killed the cat" and all. Old clichés like that always had their roots in some form of logic or history.

'Not at all,' he replied, reaching back to pet the crocodile. She, 'it', made a noise of contentment. 'I've been carrying Shirley'round for years; light as a baby.'

He had a noticeable Australian accent, but not to the extent that it was unintelligible. After all, Japanese wasn't my first language either…although one wouldn't know that from first hearing.

'Are you originally from Japan?' came the curious question, right on cue.

'Not at all,' I replied smoothly. 'I have relatives over here though, so it's imperative to be able to communicate with them.'

'And English I presume.'

'Naturally,' I replied modestly. 'I doubt it's as fluent as yours though. I believe English is the mother-tongue of Australia.'

'Well,' the Australian replied. 'Technically, English became the native language after the English immigrated –'

I hadn't realised I'd signed up for a history lesson and so I let myself zone out, keeping one ear on the conversation and cast the rest of my senses to the surrounds. I spotted Axel Brodie out of the corner of my eyes, watching the door diligently as if he expected an enemy to walk in at any time. I could tell_ he_ was paying attention to the conversation. The only female (and I am not inclined to include a crocodile or any other species of primitive animal)looked as though she wished to fall asleep on her feet – or throw up. I wondered for a moment if she was suffering from sea-sickness, and when the Australian paused in his tirade, I inquired nicely.

Her brother gave me a sour look.

I guess I should be glad her "boyfriend" wasn't around. Although I was doubtful this "boyfriend" existed – Echo had not mentioned her. But then again, computer hacking only got so far. Records upon records; they were most likely legit, for who could remember to cover every aspect, every detail? Crazy parental situation indeed; dear Lily had neglected to mention quite a bit. Their father had indeed fallen sick, but for his own actions and nothing less. Getting mixed up in things he shouldn't have. No doubt that's what drove the fierce over-protectiveness from the older brother. It made perfect logical sense.

Only problem was, my gut didn't quite agree to it.

And Lily. No wonder she was so tricky, with that sort of mother. While the other had abandoned her and not after very long, she still maintained a cumbersome appearance in the other's life till the school deemed it necessary to step in. From there, she'd transferred into boarding school, unable to fly back to her father and brother without a Guardian's permission, and their father would not give it. Prep School to be exact, and that pushed her through the ranks of Duel Academy.

In the meantime, the siblings had kept in constant contact with each other. A perfect display of "absence making the heart grow fonder."

My, weren't we full of clichés today.

But it _was_ somewhat clichéd…but then again, so was my own life. So was every life if one chose to delve deep enough. But I found myself wondering if a reunion wasn't the only reason the siblings had come to Duel Academy.

After all, with the death of their father, they could have met in any country in the world.

'Japan isn't quite how I imagined it,' Lily said, at the same moment…or sighed rather, into her brother's shoulder. There was a sense of nostalgic sadness in her tone.

'Nothing's as pretty as it seems in fantasy sis,' Hades replied, his tone somewhat hard.

Lily withdrew from her brother's support. 'I know that,' she said. 'I've had plenty of fantasies after all, but I wished this one at least –'

Her brother silenced her with a hand to her lips. 'Considering the things you come up with, dearest sister, I'm happy you do not see the Japan you wished. The Tokyo bright with lights as it walks to destruction.'

The carmine eyes slid beneath the bangs so I failed to see the look she gave her brother.

'A school standing in the middle of a deserted island. A school within a crowded metropolitan state.' A fitting comparison. 'A school standing in the country side, far, but not unreachable, by civilisation. And a school that stands in the middle of a desert crater in the largest island in the world.' A pale hand came up to flick the hair back. 'Tell me brother, do you think they are any different from one another?'

'We'll see,' the other replied.

There was silence. Everybody listened; no-body actively cared (or if they did, they hid it well). For me, I was interested in the information. The relationship. They certainly didn't act like conventional siblings, but most certainly an awkward pair unused to such contact. They were certainly an interesting pair, but it was difficult to know whether they were worth keeping an eye on.

At the moment, I'd have them all under the microscope. There could be no allowances made for this mission.

'Why did we come?'

Each of us had our own reasons for that after all.

'It is as you always say. Japan is Paradise. One of the few places in the world that can separate itself and still exist. Still move forward. Still live.'

'I want to live.'

'You are living.'

'…one day, you will understand me a little better.'

Definitely an interesting person. The conversation had quietened to the extent it was almost impossible to hear; they were whispering, apparently hiding from prying ears. But my senses were sharp; I wore hearing aids to be sure, but they were to amplify my senses, nothing else. The additional aid let me hear in all corners, all walls. After all, if it was something to be kept a secret, it was probably worth noting.

But something still unnerved me. Not the slight sliver of guilt that would tell me I had overheard something not for my ears, but something _else…_

* * *

**(Lilith's POV)**

I withdrew from the demon, letting the earth's cool air create a barrier between us. Hades made no move to take me back; he knew we were inpublic. That we were being watched. He had a part to play, and I was the lead dancer in this act. He would have to content himself with following.

'Nice act,' he whispered in my ear, under the guise of comforting…or tending to my hair. The thin fingers separated the strands before smoothing them out, untangling the knots obtained from our sea-trip and consequent landing. We'd freshened up, certainly, but the aftermath of "feeding" left me attempting to wash the slimy feeling from my mouth and body, leaving my hair to its sad fate.

Not that it mattered. The black mass tumbling down my back was perfectly acceptable.

'Especially that bit in the end-'

I flicked his hand away. On the outside, I probably looked like an irate sibling, but the meaning of the action was deeper, more personal.

'What makes to think that was an act,' I hissed back, quietly enough so as not to be overheard…no matter the amplifier. After all, the firmly living were always bound by limitations unrecognised by those in closer contact with other worlds. He could not compete with us. At the most, he'd make an interesting play-thing.

After all, I'd probably never know a human well enough for them to be otherwise. It was simply not my fate. No red string tied my frame; it had been cut a long time ago.

Hades' voice hissed in my ear: the undeniable truth. 'You cannot live.'

That…was my greatest lament. I could not live, because I had already died. I was simply alive, feeding off the world's waste as it drove itself closer to the edge utilising the resources they failed to look at or simply left behind, and all the while fulfilling my duty to the one I was born too…

Better to be alive still, than dead. Moving, living – for it is almost impossible to actively wish for death. I could not, even when I was dying. And so I am here. Waiting. Following. Searching. A half-hearted search…but a search nonetheless. After all, why could I not continue my life as I have. Meandering, floating, entertaining…running on what humans called the "fast-lane" till the end of eternity – which was soon in coming it appeared. But to be alive – that was the instinct of all creatures, living or dead.

To live was a simple wish of little consequence.

'I do want to live,' I said quietly, to myself. A pathetic child's whisper. A young girl, begging and pleading for her life as her world was destroyed around her. A cruel heart. A cruel mind.

Human. All humans were like that after all. Selfish.

If they hadn't been, the Channeler would have saved the world long ago.

No…the Channeler wouldn't have even been needed to save the world.

* * *

**(Jaden's POV)**

The new students were…something else. First, there was this guy from West Academy: Axel Brodie. Tall, stern and silent. But cool. Definitely cool.

Then there was a girl from the same place. I couldn't for the life of me understand why half the school wouldn't stop staring…including the guys on either side of me. As to me, she reminded me a little of Alice for some reason – another duelling spirit impossible to forget. After all, how many times does one get to see a "doll" duel?

The other part of her reminded me of something I couldn't quite recall, so I dismissed it. Although, I have to admit her red contacts were a little creepy. It might have been the Atticus creepy though – Alexis' brother did the craziest things and popped up in the craziest places. It was impossible not to be creeped out by him at least _once_. Like when he put dye into the hot-springs and stained our bodies red. Funny afterwards…but at the time somewhat disturbing.

Anyway…

Then there was Adrian Gecko. East Academy. Neat guy too. Friendlier than the other. Definite sense of style and humour. And instant friend material…because he managed to rile Chazz up in about two seconds.

And then the pair from North Academy. One was the older brother of the girl…which was somewhat confusing, seeing as they were in two different parts of the world. But it was their business I supposed. He was somewhat like Zane in a way. Just as tall and silent.

God…I hope he didn't turn into the guy who shocked his brother to unconsciousness. I haven't even hard from the guy since, although Syrus says he's back to the old Zane. The day he called me, he was crying, and it took me half an hour to understand what had happened.

Scratch that. I still don't understand. But then again, it's not my business to, so long as those two are on the mend. I always wondered what made him flip though; the Zane I knew from first year was a neat guy. Uptight maybe, but definitely a neat guy. And a good friend too.

I was so busy thinking about that, that I completely missed the fact that a transfer student hadn't shown up.

At least until Crowler grabbed the microphone and shouted into it. Because, really, who could miss _that_?

'Jesse Anderson? Jesse Anderson?' There was a mutter of "slacker" afterwards, which I thought personally was quite unfair. I was on time, wasn't I?

At that moment, the doors slid open to reveal the boy I'd run into on the roof.

Standing again, I waved at him and he ran up. ''lo,' he panted. 'Man, this school's a lot bigger than my own.' He straightened, looking at all the looks he received. Standard Duel Academy treatment. Or any school for that matter.

You get used to it. Seemed like this guy was too, as he just laughed. 'Right, sorry y'all.'

'By the way,' I added, hearing Crowler muttering unintelligibly now. 'You haven't seen a Jesse Anderson anywhere, have you?'

'I sure have,' he replied, and the microphone screeched as Crowler responded with a:"Really!"

The kid (I still hadn't learnt his name) laughed sheepishly again. 'I'm Jesse.'

Pin drop silence.

Go figure. Big school. Small world.

But I was psyched up. That meant the Champion of North Academy (or one of as apparently it was a draw) could see duel spirits, just like me.

And there was Carbuncle on his shoulder, staring at Kuriboh.

We shared a grin as the pair began to fight, Jesse abandoning them before Crowler exploded up on stage.

This was going to be an awesome year.

Seeing duel spirits was a bit of a rare thing; even Syrus and Hasslebarry gave me odd looks when I started chatting with my cards, and they knew all about it. Even Chazz, and he's got his own friends. But then again, it's kind of hard to hold a long conversation with Chazz.

And then a new professor was introduced. Barrel of laughs, that guy was. The only up-side of his speech was that we got to duel every day.

So he couldn't be that bad of a guy. Even if he was worse than Hasslebarry at five am.

Whatever fog of memories I'd been worrying about that morning was long gone.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

The werewolf frowned. That annoyingly meddlesome nurse had made a mess of his plans…and those damned ghosts didn't exactly help matters. After all, memories were tied to two things: the body and the mind. Remove them both, and there was nothing to cement them. Nothing to hold them.

He didn't know what _they_ hoped to accomplish by erasing the memories of a death that no longer existed from the earth…but they hadn't, because the earth always remembered. Things became buried, but they would eventually come up and surface. It was humans who forgot. Who had to be reminded. Who needed to be retaught multiple lessons.

A bloody scene had been completely washed out. Rendered useless…or not so entirely, for the memories would eventually resurface. But chances were, it wouldn't be of any use to him.

He scowled, bit his teeth into the bark, and focused on a way to fulfil his mission. Because he was running out of time. And he was back to square one.

Except worse off. Because square one had a good few months attached to it. Each backtrack chipped more off, and all he was left with was weeks, if even that.

But he couldn't fail. He wouldn't. Not for the world; he didn't give a damn about that. For himself. Because he wasn't ready to give up on life.

A shadow flittered past his vision and he pounced. A snake hung, limp, in his jaws soonafter. Meat. And the burning poison…like a rich wine. After all, he wasn't human. Such petty things would not kill him.

No. He was the hunter. And he would catch his prey and survive. So the cycle always went. So the instinct drove.

It was the unalterable course of the world. A course that he, an animal with human form, followed in diligence.

And so did the rest of the world's population, a ragged tribe linking hands and walking blind.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes**

Hah! Just made it. Thanks for your support so far; I'd PM but my PM feature's gone crazy. It only works sometimes and by them I have too many regular PMs reply to manage review replies. But thank you everyone.

Now...

IMPORTANT: NO MONTHLY UPDATES FOR OCTOBER

The time will be used to catch up on my weekly updates, get my backlog back up in time for the half of exams in November, and deal with my practical overload for what remains of the semester. Hopefully, I'll be all sorted out in time for November, but that depends on my exam timetable so it's possible updates may still be delayed.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Jaden's POV)**

The new Prof's welcoming speech turned out to be a barrel of laughs. That was sarcasm in case you couldn't tell. The only interesting bit was when he announced a duel.

Actually, there was a second: when he got interrupted when calling out the participants. A good-natured groan from Jim Cook and a growl from his crocodile.A helpless shrug from Adrian Gecko, and a pout from the only girl in the group.

It was also Lily Hades who spoke in interruption. 'I can't speak for myself,' she said, Japanese surprisingly flawless. 'But how can you judge one of the champions against another without pitting them in battle?' The words were coy, but far from disrespectful.

They also did not cause Viper's expression to change. 'Very well,' he said gruffly. 'We shall have a sudden-death tournament. Six transfer students…and Duel Academy's top student.'

Thanks to Chazz standing up and saying something, I almost missed by name. But when it comes to duelling, I can't _actually_ miss.

And I was ecstatic. To get the chance to duel the new transfer students.A tournament with them no less. This was going to be a blast.

Or so I thought. Why does something _always_ have to go wrong?

'Hang on.' Sy was beside me, counting his fingers. 'How can you have a sudden-death tournament with an odd number of students?'

'The last student,' Viper said at the same moment (effectively answering the question – although I have always will be abysmal at mental arithmetic). 'Will be the victor of last year's Genex tournament: Chazz Princeton.'

Chazz was too red to stand up again…which was rather amusing, especially as the Ojamas started dancing in front of his face.

From the stage, Jesse was giggling too. No-one else seemed to have noticed, although Lily was staring in our direction.

'She sure is cute,' Syrus commented beside me.

Alexis sighed. 'Oh brother.'

I was inclined to agree. When Syrus decided a girl was cute, he tended to go rather "gaga". It was better than Hasslebarry deciding she was cute though; the Alice incident was firmly plastered in my mind.

'She sure is,' the soldier said, right on cue.

I groaned out loud. Syrus glared.

'Hey.' Hasslebarry held his arms up. 'She's too old for me.'

'She seems to be seventeen,' Atticus said. Where did he come from anyway? And age is no factor in true love-oww!

Alexis huffed and slipped a few seats across. I wasn't sure I really got them.

_But…_I shrugged. I was too psyched up for the tournament anyway.

'The tournament will begin in one hour, and not a minute later.'

As if I'd be late for a duel.

* * *

And guess who was late?

…no, not me. Our new Prof. actually. Professor Viper. The guy sets the time and then doesn't show up. Go figure.

But everyone else was there, each duellist sprouting one of those weird wristbands Viper had given up. He didn't say what they were for, simply calling them a "welcoming gift." That made no sense to me, considering our school should have been the one doing the welcoming.

But who turns down a free gift. Even if it looked…well, weird. And felt a little uncomfortable, but that may have had something to do with the fact that I wasn't one who commonly wore watches. The new transfer Hades had to remove his own to fit the thing on, but he looked the most comfortable out of all of us.

Actually, scratch that. Axel Brodie looked the most comfortable. He hadn't changed his facial expression once…but then again, him and the new prof came from the same academy, so he probably knew what the things were for. Which was odd, as Lily should have been used to them as well if that were the case. It didn't stop her fidgeting though.

We didn't have to wait long for the matches to come out, courtesy of Crowler. I think he may have rigged it though, but me and Chazz were duelling in the first round, and we were duelling second.

Which was better than last, but I was too psyched to think I could wait.

'Come on,' Alexis said calmly. Seriously? How does she always manage to keep her head screwed on straight? 'This duel might get you into the mood for a great match with Chazz.'

'You're right.' See? Cool _and_ smart. 'This duel is going to get me _so_ pumped up…but who's duelling?'

Alexis face-palmed her forehead with a blue glove. 'Did you only look for your picture?'

'Uhh…yeah?'

'It's Adrian Gecko and that cute…I mean, Lily Hades,' Syrus supplied. Someone was whistling, causing the bluenet to blush. 'Oh, stop it. I didn't _say_ it.'

'You were about to,' Hasslebarry countered.

'Anyone got aspirin?' Alexis asked, cutting in.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

'Interesting,' Lilith said, regarding the board before looking at her "brother" through the corner of her eyes. 'You won't be jealous if I play with him a little?'

'Have fun,' the other said in a bored tone. 'Just milk him for all he's worth.'

He stalked off by then, no doubt to make a show of organising his deck for Jesse Anderson. A match made by fate, seeing as both had drawn for the top position at the northern branch of Duel Academy…although neither had played against each other in a duel with their own decks.

She didn't bother going through her own. It would be interesting to see the reactions it brought once she got it out to the light.

And she wondered how long it would take for someone to figure her deck out.

She also wondered how far she'd get to play before Hades' glare became too suspicious. But Adrian Gecko seemed like a good source of information, and a good intellectual challenge at that. But the smallest bits of information were the most valuable; the larger words could easily be carried to her by her bats.

She slipped the deck into her duel disk at that and stepped onto the stage once more. Adrian parroted her moves on the other side, and despite both being foreign, they bowed as was the Japanese custom.

'And begin!' shouted Crowler, racing off the stage and almost tripping on the microphone cord in the process. Apparently a normal occurrence as there were titters through the audience.

The duel disks activated in an identical hand motion, and five cards slipped out: their opening hands.

'I'll go first,' Adrian said, drawing his sixth card.

Lilith pretended to pout. 'Aww, don't you know ladies first?'

Adrian didn't flush, but he was caught off guard by the statement – or so it appeared – and before he could react, the raven-haired girl was chiding him again. 'Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?' For effect, she wagged her index finger at him, five cards supported by the smallest two.

Adrian blinked rapidly for a few minutes, mimicking the effect of clearing his head of fog (after all, two _could_ play the game but it was easier to be enamoured to a goddess on earth and possible source of information), before continuing with his turn. 'I play Foolish Burial,' he said, placing the drawn card into his spell/trap card zone. 'With it, I send Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon to the graveyard.' He searched through his deck, before selecting a card and sending it to the graveyard, shuffling the remainder of his deck and replacing it into his duel disk. 'But that's just the calm before the storm, because by playing my Premature Burial spell, I can summon it to the field at the cost of 800 life points.'

His life points dropped to 3400 as a giant one eyed Cloud took the field. 'I play a facedown and end my turn,' he said, ruffled by his opponent's lack of emotion to his play but covering his own mission by the extravagant display of his own.

'As you must,' Lilith said, drawing her sixth card. Looking amused at the draw, she added it to her hand before selecting another and playing it. 'I play Meteor of Destruction, so you lose 1000 attack points.'

Adrian covered his face with his duel disk as a burning meteor erupted from the said card and struck, causing his life points to drop to 2400. He looked up to see her smirking at him, but said only this in response: 'Lucky shot…and it's polite to let the lady get the first shot.'

'Why thank you,' the other said. 'I'll lay down four face downs and end my turn.' One of those, the opponent noticed, was the one that had so amused her. If he wished to call her bluff.

Adrian drew his next card in response. _Heavy storm__,_ he thought, looking at the drawn card. _That'll put an end to any strategy she's planning._ 'Prepare to be blown away by Heavy Storm,' he declared. 'I play it to-'

'Nuh uh,' Lilith interrupted, wagging her figure at him before activating one of her facedowns. 'I activate Joint Future, and by discarding the one remaining card in my hand, I can negate the activation of your spell and send it to your deck.'

'And the point of that would be…apart from saving your remaining three face downs of course?'

She smirked at him again. 'Why don't you tell me?'

'I'd hazard a guess and say the card in your graveyard has something to do with some omnipresent strategy.'

'Maybe.' No change in facial expression.

_This girl would be good at Poker_, Adrian mused to himself. It didn't really matter though…although it was useful information. Find her strategies – that was his goal. It didn't matter whether he lost or not; it was all for the greater goal after all. And there was no need to reveal his best strategies straight away. _Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon__ may be tough, but it's just the tip of the iceberg. _

'Well, Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon, attack!'

'I play Magic Cylinder.' The trap flipped up.

And it meant 3000 attack points were coming Adrian's way.

* * *

If the students of Duel Academy had been shocked a monster with 3000 attack points had been summoned during the first turn, they were even more startled to find the champion of East Academy in danger of losing 4000 life points in just one and a half turns.

Hasslebarry whistled. 'That girl sure is good. Or got a really lucky draw.'

'Jaden already has that covered.' Syrus glared at the second year student.

'Some of us are _trying_ to watch this match,' Chazz interrupted. 'So how about you let us do that instead of listening to your petty squabbling.'

'Who are you calling petty?' Amazing how they both came together when under indignation.

'Oh, cool!' Jaden, having been ignoring the others, exclaimed suddenly, leaning forward. 'Slick move.'

'Why?' Three heads turned towards him, each showing a different case of enthusiasm. 'What'd he do?'

* * *

'I take it you forgot to mention something?' Lilith asked with a frown…even though _she_ knew what had happened.

'My Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon loses 500 points during each of my end phases. Like the clouds, it drifts a little further away.' Adrian let a grin slide across his features. 'Of course, that comes rather handy in a situation like this, doesn't it?

His duel disk read 500.

'I'll end with another face-down,' he concluded.

Lilith drew her next card without a word but with the frown still in place…and genuine. Adrian was putting on quite a show and would no doubt continue to do so, but he wasn't really fighting her. That wasn't fun in the least.

Oh well. A duel was a duel.

'I play Goblin Thief.'

'Taking from the poor and giving to the rich I see,' Adrian replied. 'Shame I'll have to do a Robin Hood and play my trap card: Mystical Space Typhoon.'

The green goblin was blown away by the miniature storm. Lilith just shrugged. 'I'm out.'

'Well, I'd better weather this storm.' He seemed to have plenty of weather references, even if he appeared to be losing quite badly. 'I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards.'

'I play Greed,' Lilith countered. 'So by the end of this turn, you'll take 1000 of damage.'

'Interesting,' Adrian mused. 'However, this new rainstorm will fix that right up. I reduce my Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon's attack points to 0, and in return two of your cards are destroyed. One is obviously your Greed.'

That was more like it. 'And the other?'

'I think I'll go for the left.' It was impossible to tell if there was a bluff hidden there. It turned out to be a good job; another damage-dealing card.

He wondered what the last card was. 'I sacrifice my Cloudian: Eye of the Typhoon to summon out Cloudian: Nimbusman.'

The child-like cloud puffed out his chest as he appeared in attack mode.

'A level 5 for 1000 attack points?'

'And a fog counter for the monster sacrificed, so it's really 1500.' Adrian smirked; he doubted the last card would block him. 'Direct attack.'

Lilith's life-points dropped to 2500.

'Two more face-downs end my turn.'

'All right then.' Lilith drew a card; she had just that and the face-down. 'I end my turn.'

'Nothing?' It was surprising…and a tad suspicious if one intended to win. 'Nimbusman, another direct attack.'

The girl's life-points dropped to 1000 without a defense.

* * *

'I guess it was just a lucky draw,' Chazz scoffed. 'Looks like she has nothing left to play.'

'Or she's planning something,' Alexis countered. 'Or have you forgotten Blair already?'

If it had been anyone other than Alexis, the black-haired teen would have told them to shut up. But Alexis…he couldn't. On two counts.

* * *

Lilith drew another card and her victory was assured. Hades, in the crowd, could see as well; he, Adrian that was, was playing with her. He wasn't taking the duel seriously. From the view of most students, it was a good match. It gave a false impression on the transfer student from East Academy, but it seemed he was banking on that as well.

It was time to give a little false impression of her own then, and she grinned. 'I play White Night Fort to freeze any trap cards you were planning on using.'

Adrian prompted a worried frown to grace his face. 'What if they're both spells?'

'I doubt that,' the girl replied. 'But shall I call your bluff?'

They were in fact two traps, as was revealed as soon as the game ended. But for the time being, their identities were up in the air for most of the challengers.

Lilith waited a moment, before playing her final card: the one she had drawn the previous round and left aside. 'I play Hinotima to deal 500 points of damage.'

Her opponent parted her hands in a helpless manner. 'You've got me,' he admitted as his lfe points dropped to 0. 'And here I thought you'd exhausted your damage dealing spells and traps.'

* * *

'That deck sure is tricky,' Jaden mused over Chazz's grumbling as to Adrian's performance. 'But I wanted to see more of those Cloudians.'

'You'll have to wait I suppose,' said Syrus, who enjoyed watching intense duels so long as he wasn't in them himself. 'It sure was intense; it's tough countering so many spells and traps. I didn't see Lily play a single monster.'

'Hmm…' Alexis frowned. 'Whoever out of the two of you win will verse her in the second round,' she pointed out. 'But I wonder if she even scratched the surface of her deck; most of her cards were basic damage dealing or defending cards.'

'Except White Night Fort,' Jaden pointed out. 'Which sounds familiar for –' He stopped when Syrus hit him on the arm. 'What?'

The smaller bluenet leaned over to whisper in his ear: 'Alexis used it when she was brainwashed by Sartorious, remember?'

'Oh yeah…'

'What is it?' the blonde asked.

'Nothing,' the two boys said together.

Hazel eyes looked at them suspiciously. 'Right…' It was obvious she did not believe them.

Luckily, she let it slide.

* * *

**Notes on cards:**

I'm using the TCG effect of Magic Cylinder, not the anime effect. "When an opponent's monster declares an attack, target the attacking monster, negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its attack strength" Is the one that applies in this duel. – definition from YuGiOh Wikia. I'm using anime effects for the other cards. The reason I'm using the TCG effect for Magic Cylinder is because it states specially for Spellcaster types, and I could swear Syrus used it against Dmitri's Gear Golem.

I know the duel was short, but neither player was putting heart and soul into it like Jaden and Jesse did in their match. In any case, since half the chapter was filled elsewise, I needed a short duel here otherwise it would extend into the next chapter. :)


End file.
